Of Elves and Men and Women
by misanthrope1
Summary: An older story that plays in the fantastic realm
1. Chapter 1

Hogan gestured to his men. They fanned out, Newkirk flanking Hogan's left side. Hogan slipped forward, moving silently through the night. The quarter moon gleamed above and dim tendrils of mist snaked around trees. Hogan breathed, a feathery plume in the autumn cold night. LeBeau waved and Hogan nodded. His Frenchman had found the trail of the downed bomber crew. They swept forward.

The mist thickened, so deep vision failed. The men drew together as faint howls echoed through the woods. Hogan lifted his hand and stopped. A dim scent of perfume trickled through the air. Newkirk stood beside him and Kinch stepped to Hogan's right side. Carter stepped over. "What is it?" he whispered.

LeBeau waved frantically. Hogan moved and they surrounded LeBeau. The Frenchman pointed. Down the hill laid five bodies in Allied uniforms, mist coiling around them. Hogan started down and LeBeau grabbed his arm. "Not yet. Look at them, mon Colonel."

Hogan wished his eyes were as sharp as his Frenchman's. There was something different, something odd... "Blimey," Newkirk whispered. "They're birds!"

"What?!" Hogan stared.

The thick mist drifted their way. "We need to get them," Hogan said. "Come on."

"Wait!"

Newkirk shoved Hogan back as the fog seemed to twist and moved on its own. His gaze flicked around. "Ruddy 'ell, we're in a circle!" he said. "Move!"

"What!"  Newkirk pushed the others out the way. Hogan felt Newkirk's hands shove hard and he stumbled over a stone. Hogan fell to his knees. Kinch yanked him up and then a piercing scream ripped from Newkirk, one that chilled Hogan's bones. "Pierre!" LeBeau shouted.

Hogan grabbed his men noting the thick fog spiraling around them. The stabbing shrieks tore at Hogan, rent his soul. The screams faded slowly and Hogan smelled the deep scent of lilacs. "Pierre!" LeBeau repeated.

A whimper answered him. Hogan held up a hand, holding his men back. "Wait," he snapped. A breeze swept around them and the mist drifted away. Yet the rich smell of lilacs remained. Newkirk laid on the ground. Hogan grabbed for Newkirk, gripped his coat and pulled him to his chest. The Englishman seemed strangely small and moved easily. "Mon Dieu," LeBeau whispered. "C'est impossible!"

Hogan's jaw dropped. "Who--who's that?" Carter stammered.

"C'est Pierre," LeBeau whispered.

"But that's a girl!"

Hogan nodded. The woman in his arms had Newkirk's thick black hair and wore his blacks. Yet, the face was more delicate, even smudged with black greasepaint and Hogan felt gentle curves under his hands. Hogan stood, holding the woman against his chest. "Get the bomber crew," he rasped. His men nodded and Hogan picked his way through the forest. His men soon joined him, each holding the arm of a wide eyed woman dressed in uniform. Two walked unassisted but dazed. Hogan staggered once or twice but managed to carry the unconcious woman to camp.

At Stalag 13, Hogan sent Carter ahead. "Open the hatch," he ordered. "And get Wilson." Carter nodded.

"Let me help," LeBeau said. Hogan nodded.

"I'll hand her down. Do you think you can hold her?"

"Certainment!"

LeBeau slipped down the ladder and Hogan handed Newkirk to him, oddly reluctant to let Newkirk go. He helped the crew down and then followed Kinch down the tunnel ladder. Once there he took Newkirk from LeBeau, amazed again at the smell of lilacs. "Sir?"

Wilson stared at the sight. Five women in Allied uniforms stood in the tunnel and Colonel Hogan cradled another. "What's going on?" he asked. "And where's Newkirk?"

Hogan laid the woman on a bunk. "That's Newkirk," he said. Wilson's jaw dropped. "LeBeau, get warm water and soap."

"Were you hit on the head?" Wilson gestured. "That's a woman!"

"So are they." Hogan looked at the bomber crew.

A shapely redhead clad in a captain's uniform saluted him smartly. "Captain Jack Evers," she said.

Hogan returned the salute. "Colonel Hogan," he said. "I'm sorry, Captain, we didn't expect women."

"Neither did we," a short blond said. She narrowed her eyes at Carter. "Lt. Brian Hoffman."

"I have to ask what happened." Hogan sank down on the cot beside Newkirk. LeBeau returned with a pan of soapy water. "Thanks, LeBeau."

"We had to eject. We were walking through the forest when we spotted a tall woman." Evers flushed. "We approached her and then stumbled into a fog bank. It was we were hit by a truck. We awoke like this." He spread his hands helplessly and Hogan's gaze flicked to her--his impressive chest. He yanked his gaze upwards.

"God. We'll have to figure this out. Carter, find them some clean clothes. LeBeau, get food. Kinch, tell London they're here but not that they're--ah, women. Wilson, check out Newkirk."

"Ah, sure." Wilson leaned over the bunk and he yanked back. "Sir, he's waking!"

Hogan wheeled as Newkirk sat up. "Gov?" Newkirk whispered. His voice sounded lighter, softer. He sat up and looked at Hogan. Hogan inhaled. In the dim light, wide green eyes gleamed and Newkirk's inky tresses fell to his shoulder. Wilson dumbly handed Newkirk the warm water and a wash cloth. "Thanks, Wilson." He washed his face hurriedly, scrubbed every speck of greasepaint. He then looked at Hogan again, blanket sliding to his lap.

A low whistle slipped from Carter. "Enough!" Hogan snapped. Mentally he had to agree with Carter. Newkirk's green eyes glowed brightly and high cheekbones dominated a feminine face.

"What?" Newkirk asked.

LeBeau came with a large basket of food. "Scared bleu!" he gasped. "Newkirk, tu est belle!"

"What?!"

Newkirk looked down at himself. He jolted to his feet and stared. He lifted his hands, touched his face. Long, finespun fingers and slender hands and he began shaking. "Gov?" he whispered.

Hogan's arm shot around Newkirk's waist as his thief bleached. Warm flesh quivered under his hands. "It's OK," Hogan said, noting Newkirk was almost the same height as before, just perhaps an inch or less shorter.

"OK? I'm a bleedin' girl!!" Newkirk tapped his chest then spread his arms. "Look at me!!"  "I know," Hogan said helplessly, studying Newkirk. His gaze took in Newkirk's curvaceous form, lingered on the long legs and tempting breasts. Then he returned to Newkirk's face, cheeks red. Newkirk glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you all looking at?"

"Newkirk, you're a girl!" Carter said. "And really, really pretty."

Hogan belatedly realized his arm still rested around Newkirk's waist. He let Newkirk go hastily. "I'm not a flaming bird!"

"Look in the mirror," Kinch said as he entered the room.

"It appears the bomber crew and you, ah, became women," Hogan stammered. "It's not possible but you are." Newkirk sank to the cot and ran fingers through his now longer hair. "You said we were in a circle," Hogan said.

"Fairy circle." Newkirk looked at Hogan then the others. "We walked into a fairy circle. May I see a mirror?"

Wilson handed Newkirk a mirror. Newkirk sighed.

"Fairies?" Carter repeated.

"The fey. They must 'ave done this."

"Fey?" Kinch asked.

"Elves, pixies," Newkirk replied absently. His gaze flicked to the bomber crew. "Did you see any?"

"See any elves?" the Captain blurted. "Are you mad?"

"No!"

"Mon Colonel, we have roll call in a half hour." LeBeau licked his lips. "How will we explain Newkirk's absence?"

"I'm right 'ere, mate!"

Newkirk stood. "You're not yourself," LeBeau reminded.

"I'm a bloke!"

Choked sounds echoed in the tunnel. Hogan stared down at Newkirk. "You think you can fool the Germans?" he asked.

"Just watch me, sir."

Newkirk disappeared into an alcove. When he returned, Hogan nodded. "Not bad." Newkirk wore his uniform and had obviously bound back his chest. His hair tucked under his cap and he lightly smudged his face with his dirt, obscuring the delicate features.

"I'll cut my hair later."

"It's crazy," LeBeau blurted. "And what are we to call her?"

"Me name's Newkirk," Newkirk snapped.

"But Pierre is so masculine! You are tres belle and deserve a name to match!"  "Enough, LeBeau," Hogan said, noting Newkirk's eyes glittering.

"How about Betty?" Carter suggested.

"Get up to roll call," Hogan ordered. "Captain, get some food and rest. Men, let's go."

Carter gestured to Newkirk. "After you," he said.

"What?"

"My mom always said ladies first," Carter said. He held out his hand. Newkirk stared at him and then at the others.

"Andrew, I'm Newkirk!!"

"Newkirk, just go," Hogan said.

Newkirk climbed the stairs and Hogan unconsciously appreciated the long legs. Then he shook himself and followed. Kinch smacked the bunk and the men of Barracks Two began getting to their feet. Hogan glanced at Newkirk. In the bright light, Newkirk looked impossibly pale and female to his eyes. Newkirk crossed his arms and Hogan looked away. "Hey, Newkirk, are you all right?" Parker asked. "You're looking kind of pale."

"I'm fine."

"You have a cold?" Olson studied Newkirk. "You sound funny."

"I'm fine!"

"Roll call!"

Schultz called for the men and they stumbled into formation. Schultz counted. As he neared Newkirk, Hogan saw all his command crew tense save Newkirk. Schultz looked at Newkirk. "Your face is dirty, Englander."

"Sorry, Schultzie!" Newkirk grinned impishly. "Digging escape tunnels. Must have forgot to wash my face."

"Jolly joker. All prisoners present and accounted for, Kommandant!"  "Naturally. Colonel Hogan, your barracks has the showers first. Report to delousing and then the showers. Dismissed!"

"What?" LeBeau sputtered. "Mon Colonel, what about Newkirk?!"

"What about me?" Newkirk bristled.

"I think the Boche will notice you!" LeBeau curved his hands in the air.

"Mind keep that down, mate? I don't want everyone knowing!"  "He's right." Kinch studied Newkirk. "You can't pass for a man in the showers."

"Pass?" Newkirk's voice raised. "I _am _a man."

"Not with those curves," LeBeau muttered.

"What are you doing looking at my curves?" Newkirk glared at his friend.

"Enough," Hogan said. "LeBeau, make strudel. We'll bribe Schultz to let Newkirk shower alone."

"And delousing?" Newkirk looked at Hogan. Hogan nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Newkirk deloused and showered first. Hogan and Carter waited patiently. "I'll check on Perrin," LeBeau said.

Hogan grabbed his arm. "Leave him alone," he ordered.

"But what if the Boche go in?"

"I'll get her, sir," Carter volunteered.

"No one is getting anyone," Hogan snapped. He looked at the showers. The water stopped. "Newkirk?" he called.

"I'm fine but we forgot something. Can someone bring me another towel?"

"I will," Kinch said. He grabbed a towel and darted in.

"Thanks, Kinch."

"My p-p-pleasure," Kinch's voice stammered.

"I can dress myself."

Hogan peered into the shower. Newkirk stood draped in a threadbare towel, the edge skimming his upper thighs and dangerously low on his breasts. He rubbed his hair as Hogan stared. "Problem, gov?"

"You're..." Hogan felt his mouth dry. "You're..."

"really a woman," Kinch finished.

"Wow," came an astonished whisper. Hogan looked. LeBeau gazed at Newkirk with rapt attention while a beet red Carter stared at Newkirk then his feet then Newkirk again.

"Get dressed," Hogan ordered. "Out, guys. Kinch, you, too."

He leaned against the shower door. When Newkirk called out he was done, Hogan jumped into the shower and switched it to cold. From the looks on his command crew, he wasn't the only one. _We must be mad. Newkirk can't be a woman. Men can not become women. There are no such things as fairies. And Newkirk couldn't become such a lovely woman._

He hurried to the barracks with his men. Newkirk sat at the table in Hogan's quarters, clipping the ends of his hair. "'Ey, mates. Sorry about invading, gov. I don't want the others to notice. I think this should be kept between us."

"It's all right." Hogan sat, gestured to the others to do the same. Carter shut the door.

"You can not cut your own hair!" LeBeau shook his head. "Let me, mademoiselle."

"I'm not a mademoiselle! And what do you know of hair?"

"I am French!"

"Enough." Hogan yawned. "Tell me how this could happen, Newkirk."

As LeBeau fussed with Newkirk's hair, Newkirk told of the fey and fairy circles, how the good ladies and lords lived side by side with mortals but beyond the veil. Hogan listened raptly as Newkirk fell into the patter of a master storyteller.

When he finished, all the men exchanged looks. "But it's impossible!" Carter protested.

"There are more things betwixt Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Newkirk grinned. Hogan's eyebrows raised.

"Shakespeare? I'm impressed, Peter."

"Thanks, gov."

"So what do we do?' Kinch asked calmly.

"We 'ave to find out what the fey want. This," Newkirk gestured to himself. "Is some kind of curse. I just don't know why. I know we stepped in their circle but usually this is for some kind of great offense. I must 'ave caught the edge of the spell."

"Are you saying everyone in the circle became girls?" Carter asked.

"I'm saying they became the opposite of what they were. That's why the bomber crew became women and me."

"Then why didn't we?" Kinch asked.

"Because Newkirk shoved us out," Hogan said. "I know I tripped over a stone."

"We would have become _girls_?" Carter's eyes grew huge.

"Easy, Carter," Newkirk said. "It's all right."

"We simply would have called you Andrea," Kinch said.

LeBeau chuckled, handing Newkirk a mirror. "There, mon ami."

Hogan smiled. Newkirk's short hair waved in a page boy cut and he looked incredibly exquisite. "Whew," Carter said. "Boy, you're really pretty."

"Enough with the pretty. Louie, I look like a ruddy woman!"

"Because you are!"

"I'm not a woman!" Newkirk's voice became a shout and he stood up. "This is just a facade, a sick masquerade. I'm a man!"

Hogan grabbed Newkirk. "Calm down," he ordered. "We'll figure this out, all right?"

Newkirk nodded. Hogan inhaled. "Sorry, Louie," Newkirk said. "You did a great job."

LeBeau smiled. "Carter is right. You are tres belle."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Get some sleep," Hogan said. "Newkirk, try to be inconspicuous."

"Good luck," Kinch muttered. He caught Hogan's eye and curved his hands in the air.

"I know makeup and disguises. I'll be fine."

"You're feminine," Kinch said.

"I am not a ruddy girl!" Newkirk rubbed his eyes. "I'll be fine."

Hogan fell asleep, dreaming of fairies and lovely women.

----

He woke around noon. He left his quarters, looked around. Most of Barracks Two was empty save for Carter, LeBeau, and Kinch still sleeping. Hogan yawned. Newkirk was probably taunting the guards. He vaguely remembered his dreams, Newkirk being a woman. He chuckled. LeBeau blinked at him. "What's going on?" the Frenchman asked.

"Weird dreams." Hogan poured a cup of coffee. "Hey, it's fresh."

"Where's Newkirk?" Carter mumbled.

"Probably teasing the guards." Hogan yawned again.

"I dreamed he was a woman," Carter said.

Hogan choked on his coffee. "What?"

"I dreamed Newkirk was a woman."

LeBeau stared at Hogan. "Moi, aussi."

"Hell!" Hogan put down his coffee and rushed outside. He spotted Olson raking the beds near Klink's office. "Olson! Where's Newkirk?"

"Wood cutting detail."

"What?" Carter exclaimed.

"Wood cutting." Olson looked confused. "Why?"

Hogan walked towards the fence. He spotted the prisoner detail not far from the gate. "Come on, Schultzie, I can't get to the truck if you're in the ruddy way," came Newkirk's voice.

"You can get it around me, Newkirk."

"Not with that girth." Wood clattered into the truck. "Face it, Schultz, you've been nipping at Louis' strudel a bit too much."

"The cockroach knows how to cook," Schultz sighed happily. "Get back to work, Englander."

"Yeah, yeah," Newkirk's voice said.

"Schultz!"

Schultz appeared. "What is it, Colonel Hogan?"

"Let me out with my men."

"Nein, Colonel Hogan. They're fine and almost done."

"Schultz!" Hogan snapped.

Parker appeared. "Hey, Colonel." He dumped an armful of wood in the truck. "Schultz is right. We're almost done."

"Everyone all right?"

"Sure."

Trenton appeared and dumped an armful in the truck. He nodded to Hogan. "Newkirk's got the last load."

Hogan nodded. Newkirk appeared, tossed in an armful, and wiped his face. His short hair, no longer waved, looked normal. Hogan stared. Was he shorter, more frail? Or was Hogan simply remembering his dream? Newkirk looked over and grinned. "Afternoon, gov."

"Afternoon. You all right?"

"Course. Why wouldn't I be?" Newkirk rolled his eyes as Schultz pushed his shoulder.

"Back to camp," Schultz ordered.

The men followed the wood laden truck into camp. Hogan tried to casually sidle up to Newkirk but his thief cocked an eyebrow at him, telling him silently he was aware of Hogan's concern. "You all right?" Hogan murmured.

"Fine. Why are you all here?" Newkirk jerked his head at Carter, LeBeau, and Kinch, all slowly approaching. The gates closed and the work detail dispersed. Newkirk lit a cigarette and inhaled. Carter stared at him.

"You are a girl!" he blurted.

"Andre!" LeBeau snapped.

"I'm not telling you again, Carter! I'm not a bleedin' woman!" Newkirk glared at his friend.

"Have you eaten?" Kinch asked.

"Grabbed some breakfast before Schultz took out work detail." Newkirk rubbed his reddened hands. "Hope there's coffee left."

"Oui. I'll make some lunch."

"How are you passing?" Kinch demanded once they were inside the barracks. "Look at you."

"Kinch, they're not looking for a bird because I'm not one."

"You shouldn't be doing wood cutting," Carter said.

"Why not?" Newkirk finished his cigarette and looked at Carter.

Carter looked uncomfortable. "Because--because--well, I guess you're right."

"We'll go back to the circle tonight," Hogan said. "I hope we can find some answers."

"Right. I'll go looking for a gift." Newkirk sipped his coffee.

"Gift?" Kinch asked.

"The lords and ladies need a gift if you visit," Newkirk explained. "Cor, you Yanks didn't learn anything, did you?"

"LeBeau doesn't know, either," Hogan said.

"I know a little." LeBeau's fingers deftly spiced a few handfuls of meat. "What will you bring, Perrin?"

"It's Newkirk, Louie."

"Enough," Hogan said.

"Perrin?" Kinch inquired.

"Feminine version of Pierre," Hogan absently said.

Newkirk nodded and headed outside, Carter at his heels. "Carter, I can't go shopping with you right at my back. Step away a few feet."

"What if something happens?" Carter said.

"Like what?" Newkirk pushed Carter's hat down playfully. "It's me, all right? Think of it as make up."

He walked outside, pulling his cap low. Hogan sighed. "Maybe it's me."

"What about the bomber crew?" Kinch asked.

"I want to talk to them." Hogan finished his tepid coffee. "LeBeau, yell when lunch is ready, huh?"

"Sure, mon Colonel."

"And keep an eye on Newkirk. This insanity has got to affect him and I don't want anyone else knowing he's--he's female. Especially the Krauts. This is between us five and Wilson and that's it." His gaze lingered on Carter. "No one slips up. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oui, mon Colonel."

"Yes, sir." Carter glanced at Hogan. "Sir, how should we watch her? And should she really be cutting wood? I mean, she's kind of frail."

"Newkirk will kill you if you say that." Kinch looked at Hogan. "I think we should just treat him like normal."

"Agreed," LeBeau said. "He's very touchy."

"Just what they said, Carter. Treat him as Newkirk, not Perrin or Betty."

"That'll be hard," Carter muttered.

"Just do it," Hogan said. He headed down.


	3. Chapter 3

The bomber crew looked at him. Hogan looked twice. Yes they were still women. Captain Evers stood, calling his men? to attention.

"At ease. Captain, we're hoping to find some answers to your predictment. I do need to know what happened."  "There's not much to tell." Captain Evers sat down. "It's like I said. We took a lot of fire and had to bail out. We all found each other and by something miraculous, none of us were badly hurt. We started walking and saw a tall, young woman. We approached her and a fogbank rolled in and then it felt as I'd been dropped in a fire. I passed out and woke up like this." He gestured towards himself. "This is some sick joke, right?"

"We're trying to find out." Hogan studied each man/woman. "So tell me about this woman..."

Newkirk carved carefully. Carter sat by him, watching the wood shavings curl and fall. He didn't say anything, just watched. The smell of crisp wood filled the air. LeBeau approached them. "I have lunch."

"Great." Newkirk studied his work and frowned. "This isn't what I wanted."

"I like it." Carter gingerly picked up the started carving. "It's a neat buck."

"You like it?" Newkirk seemed oddly pleased. "At least you know what it is."

"Tres bien," LeBeau said, turning the animal over in his hands. "It's a good start."

"You're really good with your hands," Carter said.

"'Ave to be, mate. I'm a magician." Newkirk looked at Carter. "I can't mix explosives."

"It's really easy! And you can wire them together now."

"Not willingly, mate."

"Come eat." LeBeau glanced at his friends.

"I can't cook, either."

"That's why I do." LeBeau waited for Newkirk to put away his pocketknife and they headed for the barracks. Newkirk carried two knives, the pocket knife and his 'pencilsharpner'. That slender stiletto was rarely seen unless necessary. In the barracks, the men ate slowly. Hogan joined the team at the tables, face grim. He glanced at Newkirk. "In the office after lunch," he said.

Newkirk swallowed hard. Hogan studied his face, noting a faint line of shadow. He looked closer. Carefully applied makeup, invisible except at very close range, coarsened Newkirk's facial characteristics, obscured the lighter bones. He grinned slightly. In his office, his men all looked at him. "Newkirk, I can't believe I'm asking this. A great offense, you said. Would these fairies take offense at a fight?"

"It depends. Realize, gov, I'm no expert on the little people but it would depend how this fight went down." Newkirk looked at him. "What happened?"

"The bomber crew approached a tall woman. They got a little--pushy." Hogan's voice hardened.

"I thought fairies were little people with wings," Carter said.

"Fairy can be a general term," Newkirk said. "A tall woman? It could be an elf."

"Elves are short," Kinch said. "Santa's elves."

"They can be tall." Newkirk cocked his head. "Pushy, gov?"

Hogan rubbed his temples. "I got the impression they asked her questions and when she ignored them, one or more got angry. And they grabbed her and may have hit her."

All his men looked appalled. "Yes, that's an offense," Newkirk said. "But why me?"

"We'll ask."

Newkirk nodded.

That night the men all stood around the ring of stones. Hogan looked at Newkirk. Newkirk swallowed and placed a small carving of a buck inside the ring. Then he stepped back and looked around helplessly. "Uh, hello?" he called. No answer. "Um, Lady or Lord?"

"This is ridiculous," Kinch mumbled.

"I am here, mortal."

Hogan jerked as a shimmering figure appeared from nowhere. A woman, garbed in silvery white, flowing attire, moved silently through the circle. "Mon Dieu," LeBeau whispered. The woman stepped closer and Hogan noted with a chill that this was not a human woman and he was far beyond his ken. Large almond shaped eyes of iridescent violet gazed at them. White gold hair fell in shiny waves and Hogan swore her ears were pointed. He shivered.

The women bent and picked up the stag. "A beautiful gift," she said in an odd yet pleasant voice. She caressed the antlers. She looked at Newkirk. "You are the visitor from last night, the one affected by the spell who should not have been. Our apologies."

"I just need to be turned back, lady." Newkirk shivered yet met the woman's eyes. "Please."

"It is not so easy as that. Come into the circle and we will talk in safety."

Newkirk started forward and Hogan grabbed him. "Wait," he ordered.

"You are all welcome. Come."

Hogan stepped inside the ring and he felt rather than heard his men follow. "Wow," Carter breathed as the exotic woman smiled at him.

"You may call me Selene," the woman said.

"Selene?" Carter asked.

"It's a name I have been called." She looked at Hogan. "You are the leader."

"Yes." He breathed in.

"Your names?"

Hogan introduced his men and himself. "Selene, please turn my man back."

She looked at Newkirk. "You are Newkirk?"

"Yes," Newkirk confirmed.

"Newkirk." She rolled the name in her mouth. "I must ask your forgiveness. A group of human men hurt one of our clan last night. She cast a spell and you, unfortunately, you were caught in the backlash." Her eyes turned blue briefly. "I can not turn you back. Not now. Only the spellcaster may cancel this spell and she is not willing to do so. If she cancels her spell, all the people switch back, including the wrongdoers."

"I'm innocent!" Newkirk blurted. "You can't leave me a woman!"  "Fear not. I can turn you back to your male self. I can only do that, however, on the Winter solstice."

Newkirk jerked. "December 21? That's over a month away!"

"I am sorry. Magic, all magic, has rules. Ours is no exception. For a transformation spell, to rework this spell, I can only cast it on Winter or Summer Solstice. It is not my spell."

"How did the other lady do it?" Kinch asked.

"She is a powerful sorcerer and is very angry. Any of us can use magic yet for me to unweave this spell, the part that affects Peter, I must cast it only on Winter or Summer Solstice. This is not my spell or magic." She looked at Peter. "You may return here any night and call my name. I will come to answer your questions. The spell must be done, however, on the Solstice night. If you can not make it, you will wait until the next Solstice."

Newkirk paled and Hogan touched his shoulder. Carter and LeBeau moved closer to them. "Is the other woman all right?" Hogan asked.

"She will be. They physically injured her."

"They didn't, ah," Hogan struggled. Selene looked at him. "Ah,...."

"They hit her only. She will recover." She looked at each man, closely looking at each one. "You will need your warriors in the battles to come."

"Who are you?" LeBeau blurted.

"We are the fey, the ones who live beyond the veil. We are always here, side by side with your world but touching it in ways you don't know."

"You know of our war?" Hogan asked.

"Of course." Selen smiled. "We watch."

"You can't help?" Kinch asked.

Her face saddened and she shook her head. "We, too, are fighting a war. Some of us are lending aid but I can't tell you more."

"You can't help me?" Newkirk asked softly.

"Not in the manner you wish. Not yet." She drew close to him, gently touched his cheek. "I am sorry."

"And the other woman? If I could talk to her, maybe she..." Newkirk stopped as Selene shook her head.

"She has not recovered yet."

Newkirk nodded. His shoulders sagged. She kissed him lightly on the mouth, whispered gently, and then stepped back. "Good luck, warriors," she said. She softly touched each man, gazed in their eyes. Hogan quivered as her fingers clasped his shoulders. Her foreign eyes studied his.

"Good luck, " she murmured. She caressed his cheek. "You and your warriors will do much good."

"Good luck to you as well. I apologize for the other men."

"You did no wrong." She stepped away. "We shall meet again."

She walked off a few steps and simply vanished. Hogan blinked, secretly wondering if he'd gone mad. "Newkirk?"

LeBeau's voice asked lowly.

Hogan looked. Newkirk shivered in the center of the circle. Carter laid a hand on Newkirk's shoulder and LeBeau gripped his arm. Kinch looked at Hogan, resting a hand on Newkirk's back. "Newkirk?" Hogan said. Newkirk blinked and looked at him. His eyes glowed extremely dark in his ghostly pale face. "Come on, Newkirk."

Newkirk stumbled forward. Hogan breathed in the scent of lilacs again and grasped Newkirk's elbow. He guided Newkirk out of the circle. "It'll be all right, Newkirk," Hogan said. "We'll get through this."

Newkirk grimly nodded. Hogan squeezed his shoulder and gestured to the rest of his men. They headed back to the camp. Hogan had Kinch take point and he circled back around his men. They made it back to the camp in silence. At the foot of the tunnel, Newkirk walked off down another branch of the tunnels. "Let him be a few minutes," Hogan said.

"Six weeks," Kinch said. "It'll be tough."

"We can do it." Hogan rubbed his head. "Fairies. Elves."

LeBeau looked down the tunnel. "I hope he understands that."

"We'll tell him," Carter said.

"Colonel, what about the bomber crew? We can't keep _them_ six weeks." Kinch stripped off his coat.

"They'll have to go to London. I can't see the fey changing them back."

"Fey. I seriously think we all need therapists," Kinch muttered.

"We better get Newkirk." LeBeau headed down the tunnel. Hogan grabbed his arm.

"Give him some time."

"Mon Colonel, when Newkirk thinks this through, he will go to the culprits who did this to him." LeBeau looked at Hogan. "And he will fight."

"The bomber crew?" Carter blurted.

"He's right." Hogan let LeBeau go. "Let's go."

They found Newkirk cleaning weapons. His hair fell over his eyes and he silently oiled and cleaned a Luger. Beside him lay a vast array of pistols, rifles, and knives. "You don't have to do that now," Hogan said.

"'Ave to do it sometime, gov. Keeps me busy." Newkirk wiped the pistol, set it aside, and began sharpening a dagger. Carter sat down and picked up a gun. "I can do it, Carter."

"You don't have to do it alone." Carter 'broke' the pistol. LeBeau shrugged and sat down. Newkirk watched his friends all start cleaning weapons. Bewilderment turned to exsperation to gratitude. The five men cleaned weapons for over an hour until LeBeau yawned.

Hogan said "Let's get some sleep."

They all went up. Olson nodded to them sleepily. "Anything from London?" Hogan whispered.

"No, sir. Wilson fed the bomber crew like you ordered."

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Newkirk pulled himself onto his bunk. Carter flopped beneath him. LeBeau and Kinch settled down and Hogan briefly touched Newkirk's shoulder before going to his quarters. Carter listened to Newkirk toss and turn before finally falling asleep.

Carter had both an older and two younger sisters. He used to have a girlfriend. Yet he'd be the first to admit he knew little about women. Therefore when he woke and Newkirk still slept, he helped LeBeau make breakfast and watched Newkirk closely. Parker smacked Newkirk's shoulder. "Come on, Newkirk, let's go. Roll call then trash detail."

"Hey!" Carter protested. "Let him alone!"  "He's got trash detail," Parker said.

"I'm up," Newkirk mumbled. He stood and pulled on his overcoat. He pulled on his cap and slouched outside. LeBeau poured a cup of coffee and took it to him. "Thanks."

Schultz counted the men. After breakfast, Newkirk disappeared briefly and reappeared for trash detail. "Let's get this over with," Parker muttered.

"You got it."

Hogan grabbed Carter as the lanky Sargent started to follow. "Leave it, Carter," he said. "He's fine."

Carter frowned but followed his CO.

Over the next week, everything went fairly smoothly save for the increase in German patrols. That meant the bomber crew stayed stuck below. Newkirk stayed away from the crew after Kinch had to prevent him from attacking Captain Evers yet, Newkirk seemed like...Newkirk. He pulled his weight and complained just like usual. And strangely enough, none of the men seemed to suspect anything.

"How is he doing it?" Kinch watched Newkirk work on a truck at the motor pool. Hogan glanced at his second in command.

"He's simply being Newkirk."

"But look at him. Look at his face and why can't anyone tell?'

Hogan chuckled. "You seemed to be watching that face a lot." Kinch glared at him and Hogan laughed. "Look, he's passing and that's what counts. He even got a reprimand from Klink."

"But he's not a man. Sir, it worries me."

"I know." Hogan paced a few feet. He glanced at Newkirk then gestured. The Brit came over, wiping his hands on a oily rag. "Newkirk, tonight you and LeBeau scout out the woods and look for patrols. We have got to get that crew out."

"Sure thing, gov."

"Tell LeBeau."

Newkirk nodded. He turned and headed for the barracks. Carter fell in beside him.

That night LeBeau and Newkirk headed out. "Be careful," Hogan warned. His Europeans nodded.

The two slipped through the night. LeBeau watched his friend, caught a faint smell of lilacs. "Newkirk, if you don't wish to be seen as la fille, why are you wearing perfume?"

"I'm not," Newkirk said. "I just keep clean."

"You smell like la fleur."

"I'm not wearing perfume." Newkirk deftly avoided a thicket. "I'm not a girl."

"Stubborn." LeBeau froze and both men slunk back to the trees.

A German patrol crunched through the woods. LeBeau hunched, Newkirk beside him. The patrol missed them and Newkirk touched LeBeau's shoulder. "Let's get back, Louie. There's no way we can move the crew out this way."

"Oui."

It took far longer than they thought. Heavy patrols flooded the woods. Newkirk and LeBeau pressed together in a small hollow as the Germans roamed past them. Side by side, LeBeau couldn't help but notice the lilac scent again. Fleeting, alomost teasing, it seemed buried in Newkirk's skin. He felt Newkirk shudder as a pair of boots stopped in front of them. Side by side, they waited until the boots disappeared. LeBeau sighed and Newkirk nodded. Silently LeBeau pointed and they crept off. They eventually reached camp and snuck into the tunnel.

Kinch met them, relief all over his face. "You're late," he simply said.

"You try 'urrying through the woods when the Krauts are everywhere!" Newkirk shrugged off his overcoat. As he washed, LeBeau watched, interested in seeing Newkirk's female face. Newkirk wiped his face dry and LeBeau mentally smiled.

"Oui, the Boche are busy tonight." LeBeau took off his coat and washed his face.

"I'll tell the Colonel and Carter. Colonel Hogan is wearing a hole in the floor." Kinch left and Newkirk rubbed his eyes.

"We have to get those flyers out. Just how can we get through the Krauts?"

"Mon Colonel will come up with a plan." LeBeau pulled off his black shirt and pulled on his red sweater. Newkirk started to pull off his turtleneck then sighed and walked into an alcove. "Your modesty becomes you, Perrin."

"I'm going to deck you, frog!"

LeBeau laughed and turned as Hogan and Carter came down the hallway. Hogan exhaled noisily. "Where's Newkirk?"

"La petite is changing," LeBeau said with a smile.

"Louie!" Newkirk walked into view, dressed in his uniform. "Hello, gov, Carter. No way we can get through the woods. Krauts are everywhere."

"You're all right?" Hogan looked at both of them.

"Oui."

"Fine." Hogan and Carter watched Newkirk. "What?" Newkirk asked.

"Your face," Carter said. "It looks different."

"His makeup is off," Hogan said. He gave Newkirk a quick up and down and then looked at his face again. LeBeau swore pink tinged Hogan's ears and neck.

"I'll put it on before I head up." Newkirk stretched.

"We have to get these flyers out of here." Hogan paced.

"We could try the dog truck," Carter suggested.

"Too many. We'd have to do two truck runs at least."

"How about drawing off the patrols?" Kinch asked.

"Too many, mate. It's like a conventation." Newkirk frowned. "What are these Krauts looking for?"

"Does the bomber crew know anything?" LeBeau asked.

"Not that I can find out." Hogan drew his eyebrows together.

"Maybe the Germans have a new bomb or rocket," Carter said.

"We can pump Schultz, Colonel. I have soup and some bread."

"I don't know if he knows anything but it's worth a shot. I'll work on Klink." He glanced at his watch. "Roll call in ten. Put on your makeup, Newkirk."

"Sure, gov."

"Sounds like he's going to a party," Carter said.

Hogan's eyes lit. "That's it! Klink can host a party. And our bomber crew can be the honored guests."

"What?" LeBeau blurted.

"Klink would never turn down a party with five gorgeous women. Newkirk, can you make five dresses?"

Newkirk's eyes widened. "You're joking, right? I can alter dresses and make them, yes, but not in the amount of time I know you'll want them in."

"I'll work on that. Come on."

A few nights later, as patrols lessened slightly, Tiger managed to arrive at camp through the tunnels. "Bon soir, Colonel."

"Tiger. Glad to see you made it through!" Hogan grinned.

"You said you needed dresses, material. I have some in a nearby barn. Why do you need them?"

"We have female visitors," Kinch said.

"Although none so belle as you." LeBeau kissed both of Tiger's cheeks.

"Where are they from?"

"You won't believe us." Hogan smiled wider.

"I can believe a lot."

LeBeau rapidly spoke in French. Tiger listened with widening eyes. As LeBeau finished, she glanced at Hogan. "Are you all ill?" she asked politely.

"I am well," LeBeau said. "I can prove it. Carter, is Perrin near by?"

"You better hope that he doesn't hear you." Carter stood up. "I'll tell him you're here."

Tiger glanced at Hogan. "Elves," she said.

"They're real." Hogan shrugged.

Tiger gave him a skeptical look then turned as Newkirk came in with Carter. She smiled. "Hello, Newkirk."

"'Ello, luv." Newkirk grinned. Tiger studied him curiously. She reached out and stroked his cheek. "Had to tell her, didn't you, Louie?"

"C'est impossible!" Tiger ran her fingers over Newkirk's face.

"It 'appened." Newkirk twitched as Tiger gingerly traced his jawline.

"But you are truly a woman! I can see your makeup this close. C'est magnificent!"

Newkirk rolled his eyes.

Tiger glanced at him then at Hogan. "These men became women?" Hogan nodded. "And you wished to dress them and send them out?"

"They're women, Tiger. That's all Klink will see."

Tiger closed her eyes. "Hommes. Newkirk, walk with me please?"

Hogan watched Newkirk walk off with Tiger. "Girl talk?" he asked.

LeBeau shrugged. "When should we get the dresses?"

"Tomorrow night." Hogan poured a cup of coffee. "Carter, you, Newkirk and I will get them."

"Sure."

When Tiger and Newkirk returned, Newkirk walked past his friends with a set, grim face. "Newkirk?" Carter asked.

Tiger stopped Carter with a gentle hand.

"Let her be a moment. She has much to think about."

"What's wrong?" Kinch asked.

"Nothing." Tiger smiled. "She is a woman. And I reminded her of that. Colonel Hogan, may I speak to your bomber crew? They need to be aware of a few things."

"Girl talk?"" Hogan asked.

"If you say so," Tiger said. "You and your men can not explain everything."

Hogan escorted Tiger to the bomber crew. "We may have a way to get you out," he told the crew. "Tiger here is esstential."

"Colonel, we need to speak to that crazy woman. We have to find a way to turn us back!" Evers gestured to his crew. "We can't live like this. We're not women!"

"I went over this with you. I don't know how to turn you back or convince her to do so." Hogan glared at Evers. "May I remind you, my man got caught in this and he wasn't even to blame!"

"My men deserve better."

"We're going to get you back to London."

"And what can they do for us?"

"There are fey in England, too." Hogan looked at Tiger. "All yours, Tiger."

Tiger nodded and waited for him to leave. Hogan joined his men. "Does anyone know where Newkirk is?" he asked after around 30 minutes.

"Non."


	5. Chapter 5

Hogan frowned and went looking. He found Newkirk sitting in the tunnel to the cooler, rolling a coin between his fingers. He'd obviously broke into the showers--his black hair clung to him in damp tendrils and he smelled of soap. "You all right?" Hogan asked. Newkirk gave him a wan smile.

"Yeah."

Hogan leaned against the wall. "Do you need anything?" he lamely asked.

Newkirk stood, shaking his head. Hogan noted Newkirk hadn't put on his make up yet as all his curves were evident and his face disturbingly fair. Hogan thoughtfully studied him. "You _are_ lovely."

"What?"  "You and the bomber crew are all beautiful. The only way you're passing is your skill with makeup and disguise and the fact no one knows you're female. That spell must have used your body but added something else as none of of you are plain or even average."

"I have all the same skills. The only change is my body is female." Newkirk bit his lip in a troublingly fetching way. "I don't feel different, gov, not inside." He looked Hogan in the eye. "Don't treat me different."

"That may be difficult," Hogan muttered. "We're going out tomorrow night to get those dresses and material."

"OK."

They walked to join the others. Tiger chatted with Carter, Kinch, and LeBeau. "You found her," LeBeau said.

"LeBeau, I'm going to ruddy choke you!"

"Sorry," LeBeau said. "It was only a joke." He shuffled his feet.

"We can't afford slip ups," Hogan reminded. "Tiger, we'll get the stuff tomorrow night."

"Oui." Tiger smiled. "Be careful, mes amis. It is tres dangereuse."

"You, too," Hogan said. He escorted Tiger out of the tunnel. Newkirk watched them leave and then looked at his friends. All gazed at him curiously.

"You need to change," Kinch rasped and left. Newkirk looked at Carter and LeBeau.

"What's with 'im?"

"I think you look too pretty for him," Carter honestly said.

"Oui. And perhaps for us as well." LeBeau studied Newkirk. "It's hard to remember you're Pierre when you look like this."

Carter nodded and then darted off. He returned with a camera and snapped a picture. "Just to prove to you that you are pretty," he said. Newkirk sighed and rubbed his temples.

Hogan returned to find his men playing cards. "You are still a cardshark," LeBeau muttered.

"Just face it, mate, I'm better than you."

Hogan watched for a few moments, grateful for the closeness of his team. Sometimes they drove him crazy yet they would give their lives for each other and him. He laid his hand on Carter's shoulder. "We should get some sleep," he said. Newkirk nodded and walked off to put on his disguise. Hogan waited until Newkirk rejoined them and they went up.

Newkirk laid on his thin mattress, thinking over what Tiger said. He'd told Hogan the truth--he didn't feel different. Yet what if he started to? Why had Tiger said this could be the best thing he'd ever experienced as he would be able to understand women far better? And why did women have to be built so different from men? And why, oh why, did all his mates think he was pretty? Even if he was, he wished they could have kept quiet as it raised disturbing thoughts.

He caught a whiff of lilac and flinched. It was so very faint yet he knew it was there. It was buried in his hair and skin, occuring rarely. He stared at the raw wood ceiling. Finally he slid out of bed, grabbed his boots, and padded outside. Snowflakes whirled and danced around him as he shoved his feet into his boots. Pacing the camp, he paused by the dog kennel and the dogs wagged their tails. He rumpled Ludwig's ears and slipped a few treats to Heidi and Ludwig. Then he leaned against Barracks Nine and smoked a cigarette. He viciously wiped his eyes, rubbed away the burning tears. The liquid kept welling and he sniffed hard.

Strong arms slipped around his shoulders, held him against a broad chest. The smell of leather filled his nose and he shivered. He tried to pull away yet his knees gave way and he broke into harsh sobs. A calloused, gentle hand stroked his hair and warm breath puffed across his neck. He leaned hard, felt the embrace tighten, and hold him close until the sobs halted and his breathing eased. A large handkerchief was proffered and he took it gratefully. "Thanks," he whispered.

"Anytime."

Newkirk wiped his face, blew his nose, and then looked up sheepishly. Hogan gazed at him with nothing but concern. "Sorry," Newkirk mumbled. "Why are you up, gov?"

"Saw you pass my window."

Newkirk kicked the snow in acute embarassment. He couldn't remember when he'd last cried or at least he tried not to remember. Hogan gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Come back to bed."

"I can't sleep, Colonel."

"Come to my quarters." Newkirk nodded and followed his CO quietly. In Hogan's quarters, Hogan handed him a mug and filled it with whiskey from a bottle under the floorboards. "Drink."

"I'm sor-"

"No apologies needed. You've done incredibly well." Hogan drank as well. Newkirk swallowed, enjoying the burn through his esophagus. After he drained the cup, he sighed, feeling his muscles unknot.

"That's better." He refilled the mug and drank quickly. Hogan's eyes widened. Newkirk smiled and then yawned. "Thank you, gov." He stretched and swayed slightly. "I'll go to bed."

"Let me help." Hogan grabbed Newkirk's arm and eased him to his bottom bunk. "Why don't you sleep here?"

"Appreciate it but I'll be fine." Hogan flinched and Newkirk belatedly realized he was slurring slightly. He pulled off his boots, stood, and gingerly picked his way across the barracks to his bunk. Hogan watched from his door. Newkirk clambered into his bunk and smiled at his CO. Then he closed his eyes. He felt Hogan's gaze for a few minutes then heard Hogan quietly close his door. He fell asleep quickly, dreaming of nameless things and pleasures.

-------

"This is ridiculous!" Captain Evers glared at Hogan. "I'm not a woman!"

"You look great. Now stop screeching." Hogan walked around Captain Evers. "Nice job, Newkirk."

"Thank you, gov." Newkirk added a final stitch to Lt. Hoffman's gown. LeBeau, Kinch, and Carter all looked on.

"Why does she get to stay?' Hoffman grumbled.

"He's a part of my command staff." Hogan was getting highly annoyed with this bomber crew. "Let's go over the plan again."

Evers rolled his large blue eyes. "We join Klink and he takes us to Hammelburg for a party. After the party goes on awhile, a waiter named Michael will escort us to the powder room and through the kitchen to a catering truck. Then we go on to our safe house."

Hogan nodded. "Good. Remember, all these Krauts care about is that you're pretty and listen adoringly."

"Be the woman you would like to be with," Kinch suggested.

"Where can we get hold of the fey?" Evers looked at Hogan. Hogan gestured to Newkirk. "Well, Corporal?"

Newkirk shrugged. "Bunch of fairy cairns and circles in England. Scotland and Ireland, too. I'd suggest, sir, you be very polite and apologetic. They enjoy the full moon."

"They better have a damn good reason for this."

"Consider yourself lucky, Captain. They could have turned you into a dog or donkey."

"I feel like a donkey."

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "All set, gov."

"Thanks. Carter, let's get set to slip them out. LeBeau, Kinch, Newkirk, go distract the guards."

"Oui, mon Colonel."

Hogan watched his men leave and looked at the five women behind him. "Are you ready?"

"Colonel, again, please send your Corporal back with us," Evers said.

"No way!" Carter snapped.

"At ease, Carter. He's not going with them. Request denied, Captain. I can't lose **any** of my command crew."

Evers nodded and Carter glanced at Hogan. "Let's get this show on the road," Hogan said.

The bomber crew were sent off without a hitch. Hogan sighed with relief as Klink and the staff car rolled out the gates. "Just you now, Newkirk," Kinch cheerily said.

"And they'll be in London before Thanksgiving." Carter looked wistful.

"We'll get something to be thankful for," Newkirk said, draping an arm around Carter's shoulder. "See, mate, I might just be able to get us a turkey and fixings. I know you Yanks like that stuff."

"And how can you do that?" Carter eyed his friend skeptically.

"I 'ave my ways. As long as LeBeau there is willing to cook."

"As long as you don't," Kinch snorted. The most Newkirk could make was toast, sausage, potatoes, and eggs. Anything else he tried came out burnt, inedible, or stomach twisting (sometimes all three.) He could make tea, of course, and coffee as long as it was the black tar Hogan loved. Carter and Kinch were actually more skilled at cooking than people guessed. Carter could cook as long as he followed the recipes and didn't try to wing it. Kinch rarely cooked but when he did, it was good, comfort food. Hogan only touched the stove to make coffee and LeBeau and Kinch had privately agreed that their CO joined the military so he wouldn't have to cook.

"You should learn to cook." Carter looked at Newkirk. "In case you stay a girl and, ah..." His voice trailed off as everyone glared at him.

"If that's the case, Andrew, I'll rely on my charms." Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Come on, mates, let's play cards."

-------


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Newkirk!"

Baker shoved his load of rocks to the side and turned. Trenton and Simmons glared at Newkirk as the Englishman struggled with a cart of rocks. Baker walked over to Newkirk. "Are you all right?" he murmured.

"Just a touch of stomach flu." Newkirk shivered, breath rasping in his lungs. Baker frowned. This road clearing detail could break backs and Newkirk seemed close to passing out. None of Hogan's command crew was on this detail save Newkirk and he'd been a last minute change from the motor pool to this. Baker knew Hogan and his men had been out the night before and Baker doubted if Hogan even knew about the change yet. Sweat dripped down Newkirk's face yet he shivered again.

"Let me help." Baker grabbed the handle next to Newkirk and grunted as he pulled. Together they hauled the rock off the road. "Schultz!"

"What is it, Sargent?" Schultz waddled towards them.

"Newkirk's ill. Send him back."

"I can not do that, Sargent Baker. The Kommandant has demanded this road be cleared today."

"He's sick!"

"I'll be all right." Newkirk straightened and dragged the cart back to the rocks Trenton and Simmons stood beside. Baker scowled warningly at the camp troublemakers and walked to his shovel. The day ground on until at lunch when Newkirk sat beside the cart and refused to eat.

"You need to pick up the pace," Simmons snapped.

"Sod off, Simmons."

"Hogan's not here to protect you, limey," Trenton snarled. Newkirk glared at him.

Well aware that every other prisoner on the detail was American save Newkirk, Baker stood next to him. "Leave him alone," he warned.

"Stay out of it, Baker," Simmons warned.

Newkirk stood up. "Think you're man enough, Simmons?"

The punch crunched against Newkirk's cheek and he fell back a few paces. He paused a heartbeat and then lunged at Simmons. "Nein! Stop this immediately!" Schultz yelled. The two clinched in a flurry of blows. Trenton jumped in. Swearing, Baker grabbed Newkirk's collar and pulled him back. His eyes widened at the flow of blood from Newkirk's mouth and nose and Simmons doubled over.

Newkirk shuddered and rubbed his face, smearing blood. A deep cut over his brow spilled blood into and along his eye and his cheek already puffed. "You will see the Kommandant for this!" Schultz grabbed Newkirk and Simmons and shoved them forward. "You, too, Baker, Trenton. Corporal Meuller, watch the prisoners!"

In the truck, Baker pressed a scrap of cloth against Newkirk's forehead. "Thanks." Newkirk touched his cheek.

"So you're not so pretty," Simmons sneered. Baker grabbed Newkirk as the Brit stood in the moving truck.

"Sit down, Newkirk."

The truck rumbled through the camp gates. Schultz came around to the back of the truck. "Come now," he ordered. "All of you."

The prisoners came out. Schultz grabbed Newkirk's shoulder and Simmons' arm and yanked them towards the Kommandant's office. "You just wait," he threatened. "The Kommandant will be very angry. You will have to finish the road then spend time in the cooler! Baker and Trenton, follow us. Fighting among yourselves--you are supposed to be Allies!"

"Just like the Russians were yours," Newkirk reminded.

Schultz wagged his finger. "None of your funny stuff, Englander."

In the Kommandant's office, Klink glared at Simmons and Newkirk. "Schultz, get Hogan! I have had it with the prisoners fighting. Simmons, you seem to be involved more than most. And Newkirk!" He snorted. "You are always up to something."

"I resent that, Kommandant." Newkirk looked innocently at Klink.

Hogan strolled in. "Now what, Kommandant? I do have other things to do. Escapes to plan...why are my men here?"

He inhaled sharply. "Newkirk, what hit you?"

"Simmons did, Colonel Hogan," Schultz said. "He started it."

"Hey!" Simmons protested. "He asked for it!"

"Let me get Wilson, Kommandant," Hogan requested.

"Yes, yes."

Hogan jerked his head and Baker disappeared. He returned with Wilson and Wilson immediately winced. He glanced at Simmons' swelling lip and walked to Newkirk. "You are a mess."

He sat Newkirk down and began cleaning the cuts. "What do you suggest, Colonel Hogan?" Klink asked.

"I just want to know what happened. Newkirk was in the motor pool."

"He was pulled for road detail," Klink said.

"The rock detail? I protest, Kommandant! My men are not slave labor!"

"I'm giving them white bread and extra lights. Hogan, I want you to control your men. Simmons, back to the road detail. Newkirk, go back to the barracks. Dismissed!"

Hogan stepped over to Newkirk and Wilson looked up at him. "He'll be fine," Wilson said.

"Baker, with me." Hogan said.

"I need him back on the road detail."

"Trenton and Simmons are going back. Come on, Kommandant."

"All right. Go!"

Hogan glanced at Baker. "What happened?"

"Simmons and Trenton were riding Newkirk hard. They argued and Simmons tossed a punch."

"What were they arguing about?"

"Simmons was complaining Newkirk was too slow. Newkirk was struggling, told me he was sick. But he kept working. Trenton pulled out the anti British line and that's when Simmons threw the punch." Baker exhaled. "Colonel, Newkirk's a loudmouth, a hothead, but he didn't start anything."

"Thanks, Baker." Hogan zipped his coat. "Go relax."

"Thanks, Colonel."

Hogan stalked back into the barracks, empty except for Wilson and Newkirk. Wilson watched over Newkirk who pressed an icepack on his cheek. "Couldn't just walk away, could you?" he asked.

"What?" Newkirk looked at him. "Walk away? From Simmons? Blimey, gov, you've gone round the bend."

"Did you even think that Simmons outweighs you by at least forty pounds and is at least four inches taller?"

"Only means he falls harder."

"And that you're a--a--"

"Female," Wilson supplied.

"Baker said you were sick."

"Ate some oatmeal from the kantine."

Hogan nodded. "Get some rest."

"You're an idiot, Newkirk," Wilson said. "And if the Colonel won't tell you, I will. Stop taking on people who outweigh you when you're sick. And when you're a woman."

Newkirk glowered at the medic. "I'm still me."

"But your body says you're Petra."

Newkirk bristled and Hogan held up a hand. "Enough," he said. "Newkirk, rest. Wilson, watch him."

When Carter saw Newkirk's bruised face, he immediately paled. "Who?" he demanded.

"I just got in a bit of a scrap, Andrew."

"With who?" Carter grabbed Newkirk's shoulders. The astonished Brit stared at him.

"Just Simmons and me. It's all right."

"It's not all right!" Carter let go of Newkirk and yanked on his jacket. "You don't hit ---people like that. It's not right!"

"Easy, mate, settle down. I took care of it."

"What is going on?" LeBeau and Kinch stepped into the barracks. "Sacred bleu! Who hit you, Newkirk?" LeBeau's dark eyes blazed.

"It's just a scratch," Newkirk protested.

"Looks like more than a scratch." Kinch gently turned Newkirk's face to the light. "Is your cheekbone broke?!"

"Just a bit of swelling and a few cuts. Give it a day or two and I'll be right as rain." Newkirk shifted uncomfortably.

"Does mon colonel know about this?"

"Yes. I took care of it. Little scuffle, few fists. You should see the other guy."

"Who was?" Kinch's mouth narrowed.

"Simmons," Carter said.

"You took on Simmons?" Kinch demanded. "Newkirk, he's bigger and heavier than me!"

"And? He threw the first punch." Newkirk looked at his friends. "Come on, mates, it's not so bad."

Carter frowned. "Where are you going?" Newkirk asked as Carter turned.

"I have to talk to Simmons!"

"'Old on, Andrew! 'E'll kill you!"

"Why's it all right for you to fight and not me?"

"Because I know 'ow to fight! You don't scrap like me."

"It's not hard." Carter glared at his friend.

"Enough, all of you." Hogan came into the barracks. "My office."

The four followed their CO. Hogan gestured and LeBeau closed the door. "I talked to Baker. Everyone, keep away from Simmons. He's being reassigned to Barracks Nine. I've talked to him."

"He's an idiot," LeBeau muttered.

"He hit a woman!" Carter blurted.

"He doesn't know Newkirk is a woman. And Newkirk did strike back." Hogan eyed his thief and Newkirk grinned. "Kinch, contact London tonight. Ask them about our female bomber crew and tell them we need our supplies." Kinch nodded. "Newkirk, open Klink's safe tomorrow night. We need to check out his recent map delivery. Carter, please make up some bombs. There's a lot of recent traffic and some of the guards were chatting about a new factory."

"You bet!"

"LeBeau, when Kinch gets the supply drop date, tell me. Also, work on Schultz some. See if he knows anything."

"Oui, mon Colonel."

"Newkirk, chat up the guards while you're swindling their money. Find out if there is a new factory."

"No problem, gov."

Hogan rubbed his head. "That's it. Newkirk, wait a minute."

Newkirk nodded. The others left and Hogan looked directly at Newkirk. "I know you're not really a woman. I also promised myself I would treat you the same as always. When it comes to fighting, I can't. The others can't either. You're in a female body. I have to ask you to control your temper."

"Simmons hit me first!"

"I know. I'm asking you to walk away. Think about it. What would you do if your sister came home looking like you do now?" He handed Newkirk a shaving mirror.

"I'm not a woman," Newkirk snarled.

"What would you do?"

"Mavis and Elizabeth can take care of themselves." Newkirk looked in the mirror. His shoulders sagged. "But I understand, gov. I'd kill any bloke that hurt them." He touched his swollen cheek. "All right. I'll try not to get in any more physical scuffles. You keep calling me one of the men."

"Deal."

Newkirk stretched, winced. "Ruddy rocks," he muttered.

"Should have stayed in the motor pool."

"Schiller dragged me off." Newkirk grinned lopsidely. "At least I don't need makeup with this."

Hogan nodded. He touched the cut above Newkirk's brow and Newkirk quivered. "Does this need stitches?"

"It's fine, gov. I've 'ad worse."

"You look like hell."

"It'll heal." Hogan nodded and sat down. Newkirk grinned. "Go get something to eat."

Newkirk left and Hogan ran his hands through his hair.

------


	7. Chapter 7

Newkirk leaned against the barracks, watching the guards march through the snow. Sunlight splashed the ground, a welcome sight despite its lack of heat. He grinned as LeBeau walked over. "Hey, LeBeau."

"Good afternoon, Newkirk. You look even worse than last night."

"Just bruises."

LeBeau snorted. "It is obscene." Newkirk shrugged.

"Where's Carter? I haven't seen him all morning."

LeBeau looked quickly at Newkirk then away. "I think he's in his lab."

Newkirk straightened up. "What's wrong?"

"You are a fille. That is difficult for him."

"What?!"

LeBeau sighed and looked at his friend. "You are Pierre. You are also Perrin." He curved the air in an hourglass shape. "I think he finds it difficle to tell the difference at times."

"Bleedin' 'ell! I'm me, damn it!"

"Who is also a lovely woman."

Newkirk slammed a fist into the barracks wall. "I 'ate this!"

"Newkirk!" LeBeau grabbed Newkirk's hand. He peeled off the glove and sighed with relief.

"I'm fine, Louie. I wouldn't damage me hands." Newkirk flopped back against the barracks, eying the barbed wire.

"Non!" LeBeau said. He grabbed Newkirk. "I know that look. Forget it!" Newkirk sighed and LeBeau shook Newkirk lightly. Newkirk looked at him. "Come, let's have some coffee." Newkirk followed him to the barracks. LeBeau poured coffee and Newkirk stared into his mug. "He'll be fine. Give him a day or two."

"Bad enough I'm halfway to ruddy losing my mind now I'm losing me mates, too!"

"I'm right here."

Newkirk looked at his friend and clasped LeBeau's arm. "Thanks, mate," he gratefully said.

"We're all here." Newkirk smiled a little. "Drink."

Newkirk sipped his coffee. As he finished his coffee, LeBeau pushed another mug at him. "No thanks."  "Drink, mon ami. I even have some cookies."

"You have biscuits?" Newkirk's eyes gleamed.

"Oui. Schultz brought me some flour and molasses."

Newkirk munched happily, drinking his coffee. LeBeau watched him, sipping his own coffee. Soon Newkirk began yawning and he laid his head on the table. A gentle snore told LeBeau his drugged coffee had worked. LeBeau stood and stroked Peter's hair once, gently. "Sorry, mon ami," he whispered. "I couldn't think of anything else."

He tried lifting Newkirk but although he was lighter because of his female form, he was still too heavy. LeBeau tucked a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket. He began making supper. Carter came up from below.

"What's wrong with Newkirk?" he blurted.

"Shhh. He's simply tired." He looked at Carter. "Can you help me put him in your bunk?"

"Sure."

Carter took Newkirk's torso and LeBeau took his feet. Together they lifted him and tucked him into Carter's bunk. "What happened?" Carter asked.

"He asked why he hadn't seen you. I told him the truth, that I thought you were have difficulty with the fact he is a woman. He was very upset. I drugged him."

"Heck, Louis, I'm not upset! Sure it bugs me he's a girl but it's not his fault." Carter looked stricken. "I do kinda find difficult to see him as a man when he looks like he does." He fiddled with his hands. "And Simmons--heck, I still want to go hit him just for what he did. You don't hit women!"

"I know, mon ami. But mon Colonel has said no."

"So what was he doing that you drugged him?"

"Before you or Colonel Hogan came, we all tried many times to escape. Newkirk is stubborn.. I got so I could look at him and tell when he was going, how you say, stir crazy. Once Colonel Hogan came and we all worked together, that look disappeared. He looked the same today, as if he would charge the wire. He said he is losing his friends and perhaps he fears losing his mind."

"What? We're his friends! And we're not going anywhere!"

"He is a fille, Andrew, despite all her protests. And women are tres complicated."

"So what do we do?"

"I do not know." LeBeau looked at Newkirk, face concerned. "For now, we make sure she rests."

"Does the Colonel know what you did?"

"Non. He will be upset but I did not know what else to do."

Carter sighed. He studied Newkirk worriedly. Newkirk slept through dinner. Hogan watched LeBeau and Carter. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing, Colonel. Newkirk is simply sleeping."

Kinch and Hogan exchanged looks. "Shouldn't you wake him?" Kinch asked.

"Non. He is tired."

Hogan drank his coffee. He looked at Newkirk and said "You can sleep in his bunk, Carter."

* * *

Tiger nodded to Hogan as he came into the small underground hideout. Rapunzel, Hansel, Snow White, and Briar Rose all muttered greetings. "Hello, Papa Bear," Briar Rose said.

"Hello." Hogan nudged LeBeau. "This is Baby Bear." LeBeau nodded. Despite the feminine names, only Briar Rose and Tiger were women. "Let's get this going."

Hansel took over. He quickly and concisely conveyed his information. He explained of a great meeting, a party for the oncoming New Year which would gather top Nazis. At these parties, much information would be discussed. Hogan and LeBeau exchanged startled looks. "How can we get in?" Hogan asked.

"It will be almost impossible," Briar Rose stated. "Everyone is being checked out thoroughly." She brushed back her inky black hair. "There is only one idea that Tiger thought of, Papa Bear."

"We need a woman," Tiger said. "Fleunt in German, of course, pretty, intelligent. She must be British or American. There is a slim chance she can brought in to escort Field Marshall Schiff."

"Why British or American?" Hogan demanded.

"Schiff prefers women of countries that the Nazis are fighting." Rapunzel studied Hogan and LeBeau. "He has no need for French women since France is under control of the Nazis." Hogan gripped LeBeau's shoulder to prevent the fast tempered Frenchman from breaking out in outrage.

"What about a Russian?" Hogan asked, thinking of Marya.

"No. Schiff lost his son on the Russian front. British or American." Hansel looked at Tiger. "Tiger and Briar Rose both volunteered but as both are French, it is no use."

"The intelligence of the woman is primary," Snow White stated. "She must think fast, respond quickly. And she must be able to listen and remember."

"We have a background prepared," Hansel said.

"We can contact London," Hogan said.

"Merci," Snow White said. Hansel slid a file to Hogan.

"For the agent and you. A file on Schiff."

"Thanks." Hogan placed the file under his coat. Hansel looked around. "Good luck all."

The group dispersed. Hogan and LeBeau headed back to Stalag 13. Hogan could feel LeBeau's gaze on him from time to time yet they didn't talk until they were in the tunnel. LeBeau removed his coat. "She would be perfect," he said.

"No."

"Mais pourqoui? Mon Colonel, Perrin est belle. And she knows allemand. And she is somewhat smart."

Hogan glared at his French corporal. "No. This party is New Year's Eve, remember?"

"But this is tres important! If Perrin must be a woman for a few more months, what is the problem? The Boche will not guess."

"And what about Newkirk? He's having a hard enough time as it is!"

"Newkirk is strong. He can handle this!"

"It's not fair to ask him, Louis. Are you willing to become a woman for six months?!"

"For France, yes! But Schiff does not want the French."

"I said no, LeBeau! Six weeks is enough!"

"Think of what she could learn!"

"Think how she could die!"

"If you could get in, would you?"

"Of course. But I'm not Newkirk and I'm not a woman."

"Colonel, what she could learn!"

"Most likely, just what General is cheating on their wife." Hogan shrugged out of his overcoat.

LeBeau sighed. "Oui. Besides, this agent must be lovely and smart and feminine. Perrin is not a true woman."

Hogan frowned. "Perrin--I mean, Peter--_is _a true woman."

"Well, thanks, Colonel." Newkirk, Kinch, and Carter came into view. Each wore blacks and greasepaint and were covered with dust. "May I ask why my womanhood is being discussed?"

"Later. Get the train?"

"Did we! We got the train easy as pie!"

"Good job. Roll call's in a hour. Get cleaned up. I'll fill everyone in then."

As the men washed, Newkirk eyed Hogan and LeBeau. Hogan saw the questions all over his face but he turned and left, ordering LeBeau with him. Once in the radio room, he relieved Baker and waited for his men. Newkirk was first. To Hogan's surprise, he said nothing, just watched him and LeBeau intently. When Carter and Kinch joined them, he explained the situation quickly. He finished with saying "Kinch, you'll radio London tomorrow for possible agents."

Newkirk glared at LeBeau. "And you wanted me to be the agent? I can't, mate! I'll be a man by then."

"He's right," Kinch said.

"I know. Besides, you are not a real woman."

"Hey!" Newkirk's glare turned up several degrees.

"Well, he said the same thing you do," Carter defended. "You keep saying you're not a real woman."

Hogan felt a twang of sympathy mixed with amusement. Newkirk looked frustrated yet unable to deny what LeBeau and Carter said. "This bird has to be British or American?"

"Oui," LeBeau replied.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Hogan shuffled the file. "Let's get to roll call."


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't a problem. It was a nightmare. Tiger helped them by reviewing files and turning down a few possibles. "Little Red Riding Hood is far too young, Colonel," she said.

"She's 19, Tiger."

"And this would be her second assignment. We can not use a child!"

"Then Evil Stepmother," Hogan said.

"She is a possibility." Tiger frowned. "She is older yet she's only been on a few field assignments."

"Damn! And London definitely wants someone there."

"You are overlooking the best possible answer." Tiger touched Hogan's shoulder. "Perrin."

"Absolutely not." Hogan slammed down a file. "Newkirk will be a man in a week."

"Louis told me he could wait."

"Six months, Tiger! I can't ask that of him. Or my other men. Six weeks is hard enough."

"And yet many of us live our lives this way." Tiger pursed her lips. "Perrin could do this."

"No, Tiger!"

------------

"No, Louie!"

"You are the best choice, Pierre!"

"Enough, Louis," Kinch said. "He's a man. Six weeks has been bad enough. He has to sneak into the shower, wear make up. Can you imagine six months of that?"

"And Colonel Hogan will think of something," Carter said. "Peter's just not a woman."

Newkirk blinked. "'Old on here. Are you saying I couldn't pass as a woman, Andrew?"

"Sure on looks but you couldn't get a guy to ask you out."

Newkirk narrowed his eyes and looked at all the men. "You really think I couldn't?" He snorted. "Just watch, mates."

"Don't you dare!" Kinch stated.

Newkirk sniffed and disappeared into the tunnel. There he glanced in a mirror and washed his face. With a quick fluffing of his hair and a fast touch of makeup, he shimmied into a tight skirt and sweater. Then he pulled on some hose and shoes and tiptoed down the tunnel.

Corporal Mueller paced by the gate. Approximately 50 yards away, Schultz also paced. Mueller's eyes glittered as a shadow moved. "Was ist los?" he demanded.

"Excuse me."

Corporal Mueller's mouth dried as a lovely, long legged brunette woman stepped into view. "Hello, fraulein," he stuttered.

"I got lost. Could you give me directions?" She stepped closer and Mueller could smell a soft, spicy perfume. A black sweater clung to her, outlined gentle curves and a short skirt revealed lovely legs.

"Ja, ja," Mueller stammered.

"What are you doing, Mueller? Why aren't you walking--hello, fraulein!"

"Hello, Sargent." The strange woman stepped close and Mueller noted her eyes were green. "Could you please tell me the way to Hammelburg?" She looked at both men and smiled. "Surely two such dedicated, handsome soldiers could help me."

"Of course!" Schultz said importantly. He gave the directions slowly, occassionally stammering as the woman leaned close to him.

"Danke," she said as he finished. She trailed a hand down Mueller's shoulder. "If I came this way again, perhaps one of you would kind enough to remember me."

"Oh, ja," Mueller gasped. "Fraulein, you are unforgettable!"

She smiled and laid a gloved hand on Schultz's arm. "Thank you again, Sargant. May I ask your name?"

"I am Hans, Hans Schultz."

"And I am Karl Mueller."

"Dumkopf! She does not care about your name!" Schultz snapped.

"Hans and Karl. Although I'm alone, I will sleep better tonight knowing that two such brave soldiers are protecting the Fatherland." She squeezed his arm.

"Alone?" Schultz dumbly repeated. "Such a beautiful lady!"

She looked away shyly, cheeks pink. "Danke. I must go. Gutentag!" As she hurried off, she waved and disappeared down the road.

The next morning, the prisoners stood clustered together after roll call. "Come on, Schultzie," Newkirk said as the guard walked by. "Why not a game of cards?"

"Be still, Englander!"

"Why are you so cranky?" Hogan asked.

"I've had night duty for three weeks but last night it was all worthwhile." Schultz smiled. "I met a woman last night, Colonel. And such a woman!"

"Your wife will love that," Carter said. The prisoners laughed.

"Never mind, Schultz. Tell me more." Hogan draped his arm around Schultz.

"She has large green eyes and black hair and such long legs!" Schultz sighed. "And the rest of her--oh, she's beautiful, herr Colonel!" He smiled. "And she let slip she is alone."

"Green eyes?" Hogan purred. "Really? Schultz, you Casanova." He patted Schultz's back. "What's her name?"

"She did not say. But I have my dreams!" Hogan laughed. "And now I go to my bed with my dreams."

Hogan nodded. As Schultz left, Hogan grabbed Newkirk's arm. "Come into my office, Newkirk," he growled. In his quarters, Hogan shoved Newkirk to a chair. "Tell me you aren't Schultz's lady love!"

"I was just showing I could fool the Krauts!"

"Fool them why? You'll be yourself in six days!"

Newkirk sighed. "I was proving a point."

"What? That you can get a date?"

Newkirk reddened. "Maybe."

Hogan rubbed his temples. "I can't believe this."

"Who's coming for the party?"

"London has a few possibles." Hogan studied Newkirk. "Don't worry. If we miss it, it'll still be all right." Newkirk frowned. "Are you honestly thinking of doing this mission?" _He's fast becoming the best choice. If he wasn't always. But I can't ask him. Not for six months._

"No. I'm just thinking."

"Good. I need you back as a man."

Newkirk stiffened. "You saying I'm not doing my share, gov?"

Hogan jerked as Newkirk bristled. "No."

"Then in what way am I not the same? What am I not doing now that I was doing before?"

Hogan stared at Newkirk. "You're a woman."

"Just answer the question. What am I not doing that I was doing before?"

Hogan stumbled for words. "Nothing. I mean, it's just that you're female and..." His voice trailed off as Newkirk narrowed his eyes. "You're a woman in a POW camp filled with men. Yes, that worries me. It's hard to hide."

Newkirk stood up abruptly and left Hogan's quarters. He headed into the tunnels. As he stalked through the tunnels, trying to control himself, he heard rustling and turned. Tiger stood by a bunk. "Tiger! I thought you were gone."

"I almost ran into a patrol. I hurried back and hid here. I will go back tonight." She yawned. "You seem upset, Perrin."

"Just a bit of a disagreement." Newkirk studied her. "You must be hungry. I can get you a bite."

"Merci."

Newkirk went upstairs and fixed a plate of leftovers and a cup of coffee. He hurried downstairs and brought it to Tiger. "Merci again." Tiger sipped the coffee gratefully.

"Any luck picking an agent?"

Tiger frowned. "Non. I have explained to Robert that she must be special, experienced."

"In what ways?" Newkirk sat down beside her. "Why does she have to be British or American?"

"He has not told you?" Tiger ate a few bites. "Schiff likes women of countries that the Nazis are fighting. He likes the idea of er, conquering such women."

"Conquering?" Newkirk raised both eyebrows. "Are you saying this woman has to play with this General?"

"That's why I asked for an experienced woman. She must be able to give and take, to understand men." She smiled slightly. "To flirt."

"That's ruddy disgusting!"

"It is a game, Perrin." Newkirk frowned. "You will be glad to be a man again, hmm?"

"You won't believe how glad." Newkirk ran his fingers through his hair. "This woman thing is a lot harder that I ever thought." Tiger nodded, finishing her plate. "Harder for my mates rather than me."

"That is common. Let me guess, Robert worries when he should not."

"Ruddy right. 'Ow do you stand it?!"

She laughed and bent her head close to his.

-------------


	9. Chapter 9

On December 20th, Hogan found Newkirk leaning on the barracks wall around 2200 hours. "Are you all right?"

he asked, leaning next to him.

"Just a bit nervy, gov." Newkirk smiled. "Looking forward to tomorrow night."

"I bet."

"I wish you and the others weren't taking on that munitions factory."

"Have to, old chap. I wish we could send someone with you."

"I'll be fine, gov."

"No regrets huh?" Hogan joked. Newkirk glanced at Hogan with an odd look in his eyes. Hogan drew his brows together and Newkirk looked away.

"Maybe one or two," Newkirk softly said. "Don't get me wrong, gov--I'm a man and will be glad to be one again--but..." He shrugged and looked back at Hogan, smiling. "Be nice to 'ave the old Newkirk back, eh?"

"He didn't ever leave. Face it, Newkirk, you're you with a prettier face and female body."

"Thanks for the 'elp through this, gov."

"Anytime." Newkirk gazed at him for long moments, unidenifiable emotions moving through his eyes. Hogan shifted uncomfortably. At long last, Newkirk looked away and Hogan relaxed. Newkirk straightened and sighed.

"We should get inside," he said.

"Come on." Hogan laid a hand on Newkirk's back. He felt muscles ripple and the layers of binding Newkirk used to flatten his chest. Newkirk jerked and looked at him then walked into the barracks. He tiptoed through the dark barracks and pulled himself into his bunk. Hogan slid into his quarters, glancing at Newkirk before he closed the door. Green eyes watched him carefully. Hogan closed the door and laid down. It took a long time before he fell asleep.

* * *

The next night, the men stood together in the forest. "Bonne chance, mon ami." LeBeau gripped Newkirk's arm. "Be careful."

"You, too, mates." Newkirk lightly squeezed LeBeau's arm. "You all be careful." He looked at all of the men. "'Urry back." Hogan silently rested a hand on Newkirk's shoulder then left. Newkirk watched them all leave then darted off on his task.

The forest, patched with deep snow, laid eerily silent. Newkirk breathed slowly as he moved. As he neared the circle,

he quivered in the icy air. "Selene?" he whispered.

"I am here, Peter," a voice immediately responded. "Come into the circle." Newkirk stepped inside and warmth enveloped him. Selene, garbed in shimmery black, waited for him with bright eyes. "You have questions?"

Newkirk swallowed. "Can you tell me the future?" he blurted.

"Oh, Peter, there are so many paths, so many twists. What is your concern?"

"There's a meeting of Kraut leaders. As a woman, I may be able to get in. Yet, if I stay a woman, I'm a woman for six months!"

"Yes. I can change you any Winter or Summer Solstice. Six months from now or six years, it would not matter. And I can come to you at any fairy circle or cairn. You simply call my name and I will come. I am attuned to you." She paced to him. "You wish to know what will happen if you don't go to the meeting, correct?"

"Anything. I just wish to know what will 'appen! This isn't me!" He slapped his chest. "I 'ate this. I'm a man and every day I stay in this body, my mates see me more as a bleedin' woman than as me!"

"The future is very convoulted. Peter, I can't tell you what to choose."

Newkirk pushed back his hair. "Help me," he said quietly.

She handed him a crystal ball. "Look."

Newkirk stared into the ball. A picture formed and he spied small figures dressed in black approaching what looked like a minature factory. "Cor! That's the gov and the others!"

"Yes."

He drew the ball close. "What's this?" he blurted. A tiny group of men in German uniforms headed towarded the factory. "Blimey! They'll be trapped!"

"Your commander is very intelligent."

"When that factory blows, the Jerries will swarm everywhere! I have to save them."

"You will wait?"  "'Ave to! Someone 'as to get in that meeting and I'm the best choice. Can you get me to them?"

"Take my hand. And whatever you see, fear not. Nothing shall harm you." Selene smiled. Newkirk grabbed her hand, surprised at the warmth, and she stepped forward.

Colors flashed and Newkirk saw bits and pieces of a world he'd never forget. Silver roses and coppery trees, a dart of blue among yellow flowers of incredible beauty, and songs that hung in the air. Glimpses of mythological creatures and myraid scents such as jasmine, lavender, and rose came in waves. When the sharp scent of pine filled his nostrils, the world stopped spinning and Selene's fingers tightened. "You are here," she said quietly.

"Thank you." Newkirk pulled his coat tightly around his torso.

"Call me when you need me. I will see you Summer Solstice if not before."

Newkirk smiled and picked his way to the road. There he spotted a truck. Quickly he wiped his face and snuck towards it. It was empty and he hopped into the driver's seat. He headed for the factory, trying to recall where he'd seen his friends. When the earth roared, the truck swerved and the sky turned orange. Newkirk slammed onto the accelerator. He knew his friends wouldn't come to the road. He cursed as the truck bucked under his hands

A flicker of black and the truck slew to a stop. Newkirk whistled sharply, a two toned bird call. The black flicker solidified into Carter and Newkirk waved. He whistled again. Carter and LeBeau stepped closer then Kinch and Hogan appeared. They walked to the truck and Newkirk gestured. "Patrol!" he stated. "'Urry! They're on the way!"

The men clambered in the truck and Newkirk drove off. He wished for a Gestapo or Abwher uniform but kept driving. The smoke from the explosion covered the road. He bit his lip, praying they wouldn't meet the patrol. The truck rumbled through the night until Newkirk pulled onto a side road. He stopped and jumped out. "Come on, mates."

"Newkirk!" Carter exclaimed as he leaped out. "Boy, you were quick!" He stared at Newkirk. "Ah,..."

"Later, Carter, let's move."

"How did you get here?" Kinch asked. LeBeau and Hogan followed him.

"It's a long story, mates. Come on." Newkirk headed off. The others followed and they headed back to Stalag 13. Newkirk took point, listening and sweeping back and forth. As they neared the trunk entrance, he circled around back and entered last. He clambered down and Hogan grasped his arm. With a gentle yet fast motion, he gripped Newkirk's chin and looked at Newkirk's face.

"You_ fool_."

"Someone 'as to get in that meeting, gov. And I fit the bill."

"Did you even think of the problems this will cause?!" Hogan glared at Newkirk. "Damn it, Newkirk!"

"Merci, mon ami," LeBeau said. "You are tres brave!"

"And an idiot," Kinch muttered.

"How did you know about the patrol?" Carter asked.

"Selene showed me. I 'ad to tell you."

Hogan exhaled noisily. "You came to tell us?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "All right. What's done is done. I hope you can play a convincing woman."

Newkirk smiled, a sweet smile that made Hogan double take. "Just watch me, mate."

He brushed past the others. Kinch looked at Hogan. "You can't let him try this."

"He's right, he's the best choice we have. And he's willing to stay a woman for six months to do this. What can I do, Kinch?"

"And he came back for us," Carter reminded. Kinch looked unconvinced. "At least we have a way into that meeting."

"If the General likes Newkirk's type. What if he likes blonds?"

"Trust me, mon ami. Perrin is belle. She will do fine." LeBeau grinned. "Especially with La Tigre's help."

"And she can always wear a wig," Carter said.

Kinch sighed.

* * *

Hogan paced his quarters. Newkirk as a woman for six months. He'd never believed Newkirk would stay a woman although he knew LeBeau had pressed him. _The idiot! We could have done this without his help! And now we have him as a her for six months!!_ Hogan turned and began pacing again. Part of him was stunned and astonished that Newkirk had chosen the meeting over his desperate need to be a man again. Then again, the fact that Newkirk had rushed in to save the team didn't surprise him in the least. He knew his prickly corporal well and the cynical Brit had a soft heart and an insane devotion to his sat down and pulled off his boots and clothes and put on his pajamas. He laid down on his hard bunk.

Newkirk also followed him. While Hogan had no illusions about his hard headed thief, he also knew despite his stubbornness, no matter what Hogan decided, Newkirk would follow him into Hell itself. Complaining all the while but he would be beside Hogan, covering his back. All his men would be there and Hogan often worried and wondered about that bond. Now instead of four men, he had three men and a woman. And that woman was too pretty, damn it. _What if Carter had become a woman? Or Kinch? We all would be women now except for Peter. _Hogan sat up. _Honestly, if anyone had to be turned, it's best it was Peter. With his show background and familiarity with makeup, he passes. Even I forget he's a woman most of the time. Then she looks at me in a certain way and all I can see is woman. God, this is insane! And how close is he coming to losing his mind? He's doing incredibly well but I know it's taking a toll. This is going to be so much trouble._

A soft knock and Hogan said "Come."

Newkirk slipped inside, draped in his nightshirt and pants. "Gov?"

"Come on in." Hogan stood. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Newkirk looked at him. "Gov, I knew you're upset--and Kinch too--but I can do this. And I think we'll learn a lot at this meeting. I just wanted to tell you not to worry."

Hogan smiled slightly. "Little late for that, Newkirk."

"I mean it. I can do this. I don't need pampering." He gazed steadily at Hogan.

"I'm pampering you?"

"You're worrying. Stop."

"I always worry and that has nothing to do with your gender." Hogan sat down. "I have to admit, I'm shocked. You're taking a huge risk. And I don't mean just the operation. I mean you personally."

"I'll be all right." Hogan sighed. "Gov, let's face it. If this 'ad to 'appen to anyone, we should be glad it was me. Think if it'd been _you_." Hogan jerked involuntarily and Newkirk chuckled. "Anyway, that's it, gov. Thanks." He turned to leave.

"Peter, wait." Newkirk turned back. "I don't know if any of us said it but thank you."

"For what?"

"You shoved us out of the circle. You thought we were in trouble tonight and came for us. You gave up your gender for the sake of the war. Thank you isn't enough."

Newkirk studied him. "You're welcome."

"You know, I seem to recall someone who said he didn't care about anyone, that he was just bored." Hogan grinned.

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. See, becoming a bleedin' woman rattled my brain. Don't think I'll keep doing it." Hogan grinned wider but allowed his thief his pride and fictitious self-centeredness. Newkirk nodded and left after a gentle "Night, gov."

Hogan watched him leave, noting the flash of skin under ebony hair, thought he caught a scent of lilacs_. Oh, yes. A LOT of trouble. _

-----

"Come on, Newkirk!"

"Hold your horses, mate!"

A soft rustle and the sound of a brush through hair and Newkirk stepped out. Carter whistled. "Wow." Newkirk grinned. Clinging black pants and a snug black sweater revealed a very female outline. Makeup highlighted an exsquisite face and high heels showed off his long legs. He slipped on a short buff jacket. "You look great," Carter said.

"Now to go charm this General." Newkirk fluffed his hair. "Good thing I practiced walking on these." He walked off and Carter watched him. Disturbing thoughts entered his mind and he hurried off to find Colonel Hogan. Hogan, Kinch, and LeBeau clustered around the barracks door, watching Klink's office.

"I'm still surprised we got Schiff here so quick. Christmas is two days," Kinch said as Carter joined them. "How's he look, Carter?"

"Troubling," Carter honestly said. As the others looked at him, he shrugged. "You'll see."

"Think she'll have any problem getting through the gates?" Kinch asked.

"Nope," Hogan said with a smile.

Wolfwhistles broke out all over camp as the gates opened and Newkirk sashayed in. Hogan shifted uncomfortably. As Newkirk walked towards the porch, hips swaying, Schultz beside him, Wilson strolled over, wide eyed. "Sir, is that...?" he whispered.

"Yes," Hogan said. _How is she walking on those heels?_

"She's gorgeous," Wilson muttered. Klink stepped onto the porch. Hogan drifted over.

"Schultz, what is the---gutentag, fraulien," Klink stammered.

"This is Fraulien Belinda Walters. Her car broke down. She came here to use our phone."

"If I may, Kommandant?" Newkirk smiled and Hogan felt sweat break out along his back. Newkirk was Newkirk, damn it, and Klink saw Newkirk almost daily. Yet Newkirk opened his eyes wide and Klink took her arm to escort her inside. They disappeared inside the office and Hogan headed for the barracks, his men behind him. They entered Hogan's office and plugged in the coffeepot.

"Fraulien Walters, this is Field Marshall Wolfgang Schiff. Fraulien Walter's car broke down," Klink explained.

~"A pleasure, Fraulien."~ Hogan could hear movement.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand German well," Newkirk said.

"You are English!" Schiff's shock carried over the microphone.

"Yes. When war occurred between our countries, I was in Germany, visiting with my cousin. I didn't get a chance to go home. I have to stay in Germany The local Gestapo like to check in on me continually. I keep hoping they'll deport me."

Klink laughed and the General snorted. "You must get homesick," Klink said. LeBeau rolled his eyes at Klink's fawning tones.

"Newkirk will have to scrub her skin clean," he grunted.

"You have German relatives?" Schiff asked.

"My mother is German born and raised," Newkirk said. "Thank you, Kommandant. You are very kind."

"Call me Wilheim."

"And I'm Belinda, Wilheim."

Hogan shuddered. "Disgusting."

"So you are Aryan," Schiff stated.

"I've been told that. Frankly, Field Marshall, my bloodlines never concerned me. My father traced our British hertiage back to William the Conquerer."

"Very impressive," Schiff said. "And your German hertiage?"

"My mother told me of it," Newkirk said carelessly. "She claimed we had 'pure' blood. I'm not sure what that means."

"It means you are of pure stock."

"I sound like a Thoroughbred breeding mare."

"Proper breeding is essential for healthy children. Are you married, fraulien?"

A throaty laugh. "Heavens, no." A pause. "You're displeased with that. That's all right. I know I'm not your type. I'm hardly a docile, sweet housefrau."

"You need a firm hand," the Field Marshall grunted.

"Sorry, Field Marshall. No man has been able to keep up with me."

"Watch it," Hogan told the coffeepot.

"She's not being very nice. The Field Marshall will hate her," Carter said.

"Why, danke, Wilhem. I haven't seen biscuits in such a long time. And chocolate!"

"You are most welcome," Klink said. "Perhaps a little schnapps?"

"That would be most appreciated."

"Suck it up, Newkirk," Kinch snorted.

Throughout the meeting, Newkirk both gently chided and indirectly taunted the Field Marshall. Hogan, an expert in the verbal jousting between the genders, gained a new respect for his thief. "Must be in the gender. Newkirk as a man is never this good."

"But she's being kind of rude," Carter said.

"She's baiting the hook," Kinch said. "Tiger said the Field Marshall both resents independent women and is fascinated by them. Newkirk is making him mad and getting him curious."

"It's about time I checked in." Hogan zipped his coat. "Keep an ear open."

Hogan strolled to the office, brushing by Schultz. "Hi, Hilda. Kommandant in?"

"Ja, Colonel, but he has visitors."

"That's all right."

Hogan stepped in. "Hi, Kommandant. I have a question..."

"Dismissed, Hogan!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you had guests. Hello, Field Marshall. And _hello_, fraulien."

"Who is this, Klink?" Schiff snapped.

"Field Marshall, this is Colonel Hogan, senior POW officer. Colonel Hogan, Field Marshall Schiff."

"And the lady?"

"I'm Belinda Walters." Newkirk stood and Hogan gallantly kissed her hand. "An American Colonel. How fascinating."

"Not as fascinating as you." Hogan smiled at her. To Hogan's surprise, Newkirk blushed and smiled.

"American. Soon we will have that country, too," Schiff said.

"We're reserving the Bronx for the Kommandant here," Hogan said. "I am sorry to interrupt your meeting, Field Marshall. Good day, fraulien."

"Good day to you, Colonel Hogan. It was a very brief but very great pleasure." Newkirk smiled wider and Hogan felt his stomach flip in an enjoyable way.

"Yes, go, Hogan," Klink ordered.

Hogan left, feeling Newkirk's gaze on him as he left. When he got back to his quarters, all his men were snorting with laughter. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Just Newkirk commenting on attractive Americans and how you walk with a purpose," LeBeau laughed.

"So what's so funny?"

"The Field Marshall asked why she was watching you walk and she said 'how else can I see how he's put together? After all, Field Marshall, you mentioned breeding stock.'"

Hogan's neck reddened and his men smirked. The meeting ended with the Field Marshall escorting Belinda to her cousin's car (aka Briar Rose) and as he helped her into the car, she laid a hand on his arm. She settled in beside Briar Rose and crossed her ankles, smiling up at the Field Marshall. Then the car drove off and Hogan listened as the Field Marshall walked back into Klink's office. "What a charming lady," Klink said happily.

"She would eat you alive," the Field Marshall said. "She is wild, undisciplined. This is what happens when parents are not firm. She needs a calming influence. She is beautiful, however."

"Wild, yes," Klink agreed. "I'm sorry she interrupted us."

"Are you mad? She's the most exciting thing that happened today."

Hogan grinned. "She's in."

------

When Newkirk joined hi


	10. Chapter 10

When Newkirk joined his friends in Hogan's quarters, LeBeau grabbed his hand. "Good job, mon ami," he said. "You were magificent!"

"Thanks, mate," Newkirk said.

"Or your legs were," Kinch muttered.

"You're watching my legs?" Newkirk demanded.

"Weren't you flaunting them?" Kinch retorted.

"I didn't even wear a skirt," Newkirk said.

"Just a tight sweater," Carter said. Newkirk shot him a surprised look.

"Enough, he did what he had to," Hogan said. "Let's hope the Field Marshall calls." Newkirk eyed him curiously. "Newkirk, why did you have to make a play for Klink?"

"Just buttering him up, gov."

"Great. You know that I'm going to be hearing about this forever."

"I can't believe he didn't recognize you," Carter said.

"He saw a woman. And my face wasn't the main attraction."

It took one day for the Field Marshall to call. Newkirk winked at LeBeau as he spoke to the Field Marshall. "Well., Field Marshall this is sudden... Yes, Happy Holidays to you, too. 7 PM? I'm sure I can be ready by then but...Well, danke, Field Marshall. I appreciate knowing I'm pretty in your eyes...All right, I'll be available. What should I wear? I'm sure I can find something. Thank you. Have a good night, Field Marshall. All right, have a good night,_ Wolfgang_."

He hung up the phone and LeBeau grinned. "I knew you could do it, Perrin."

"Thanks, Louie. At least ol' Wolfie thinks I'm pretty."

"We all do," LeBeau teased. Newkirk swiped the air near LeBeau.

"I remind you, I still am a bloke."

LeBeau looked at Newkirk closely. "It must be difficult. Do you ever think of yourself as a woman?"

Newkirk looked at his friend, the only one who seemed totally at ease with him. "I try not to think of it at all, Louis," he softly said. "I'm a man and I 'ave to hold on to that. If I start thinking of myself as female, all sorts of problems crop up." He glanced at his watch. "I better run. I have snow shoveling detail."

"Didn't you have that yesterday? It is Christmas Eve! The Kommandant cancelled all work details."

"'Ave to keep busy."

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, mate. Tell the gov we're a go, hmm?"

LeBeau narrowed his eyes. "You are arguing with mon Colonel?"

"Why would I be arguing?" Newkirk pulled on his overcoat. He walked off and LeBeau frowned. He headed out to find Colonel Hogan.

Hogan sat with Kinch and Carter, sipping coffee. "Where's Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

"Snow shoveling." LeBeau sat down and looked around. The other men of Barracks Two were gone, decorating the Rec Hall. LeBeau checked the coffee. "Colonel, something's wrong with Newkirk."

"Besides the fact that he's a woman?" Kinch said.

"And dating a German Field Marshall?" Carter teased.

"Oui, besides that. The Field Marshall has made the date, by the way." LeBeau smiled. "You owe me, Kinch." Kinch sighed and handed LeBeau a dollar. "There's something wrong with him. He's odd."

Hogan's eyes darkened. "What's wrong, LeBeau?"

"Je ne suis pas. He's restless, not himself or herself. He is quiet, moody." Hogan frowned. "He volunteered for snow shovelling. Again. On Christmas Eve." LeBeau looked at his CO.

"I'll go talk to him."

"And say what, Colonel? Sorry you're a woman? He is different," Kinch said.

"He's still Newkirk," Carter protested. "Heck, I never thought about it. And it's Christmas!"

Hogan zipped his jacket and walked outside. Some of the men shovelled snow and the guards stood casually around. Hogan tilted his head as a gentle melody came to his ears. "Silent Night, Holy Night, all is calm..." He paused and looked around. Someone was singing, untrained but pleasant enough. A tenor, he guessed. Then he inhaled. Or an alto. He looked around and found Newkirk shovelling near the kennels. Hogan walked over, finding Klink watching Newkirk shovel. "He sings fairly well," Klink said thoughtfully.

"He's not bad. Merry Christmas, Kommandant."

"Merry Christmas, Hogan. I did cancel all work details for tonight and tomorrow."

"He wanted to help."

Hogan watched Newkirk shovel a few more minutes, then added his baritone to Newkirk's song as the Englishman started Hark the Herald Angels Sing. Newkirk turned and grinned. Other voices chimed in, some with German accents. The imprompto choir sang a few songs and then the Rec Hall lit up. Hogan walked over to Newkirk and tossed an arm around Newkirk's shoulder. "Come on, Santa."

"If I'm Saint Nick, are you one of my elves?" Newkirk asked.

"More the other way around."

In the rec hall, the smell of treats filled the air. LeBeau stepped over, handed Newkirk and Hogan mugs of cocoa. "I've made what I could. There's chicken and ham."

The men ate. Late that night, Hogan and his crew walked outside in the compound. "Pretty night," Kinch said.

"Very." LeBeau pulled his jacket tight. Carter tossed a snowball at Newkirk and Newkirk threw one right back. Snowballs began flying and Hogan found his rank was no shield. As they shook off snow, Hogan glanced at all his men and smiled.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Rob," Newkirk softly said. Hogan blinked.

"Let's get inside." He followed his men inside the barracks. The barracks had a small tree and the smell of pine filled the air. The men settled on their bunks or chairs and opened valued letters and small presents. Hogan listened to the chatter and joined in the gin rummy game. When he headed into his quarters, a tiny mountain of gifts covered his table. Hogan fought back a swelling of emotion, glad he was alone. Nothing fancy but everything from the heart.

On New Year's Eve, Tiger helped Newkirk into her dress. "You look wonderful, Perrin," she said softly, adjusting a strap.

"I feel like a ruddy fool. How do women bleedin' breathe in these contraptions?"

"You get used to it."

Newkirk rolled her eyes. "You think I look all right?" He stretched a leg. "And my stockings better not fall."

"You are far more than all right. Just be careful, hmm? We will not be far." Tiger touched his shoulder. "Merci again, Perrin."

"You're welcome." Newkirk looked in a mirror. "Blimey, Tiger, I look like an idiot!"

"You look gorgeous," she reassured. "Come."

Hogan tugged on his Gestapo overcoat and gloves. "Is everyone ready?" he asked.

Carter and LeBeau nodded, each garbed in Gestapo uniforms. Briar Rose stepped into the room. "She is ready. Schiff should be here in ten minutes."

"We'll hide in the back room. Thanks, Briar Rose."

"You're welcome." The brunette woman smiled at Hogan and then beamed at Carter. Carter smiled back and as she left, glanced at his colleagues.

"I think she likes our Carter, LeBeau," Hogan chuckled.

"Oui. Andre has made a conquest."

"Oh, lay off, guys. She's just being nice."

"She does like you," Tiger said, coming into the room. "Perrin is ready."

"Good," Hogan said.

"Briar Rose really likes me?" Carter blurted.

"Oui," Tiger smiled.

"Gosh."

"Can we see her?" LeBeau asked, shooting Carter a dirty look.

"Certainment. Belinda?"

"I'm here," Newkirk said brightly. She glided into the room. Hogan swallowed hard.

"Sacred bleu!" LeBeau whispered.

"Wow," Carter said.

Hogan shivered. Now he saw the woman that Newkirk truly was. _God, she's lovely. And there's no man in there at all. She's all woman._

Dressed in black again, Newkirk wore a sleeveless dress with thigh high silts and a white stole around her shoulders. Hogan swallowed. Perrin _(She's a woman, she needs a female name. And that dress is way too revealing_!) glanced at him with a small smile. "I don't look foolish, do I? Tiger said I looked fine but I don't know..."

"You are tres belle," LeBeau said.

"You look great," Carter said.

"Gov?"

Hogan turned away. "You'll do," he said harshly. "Just be careful and listen up." He felt Newkirk's hurt as well as sheer puzzlement. He looked away from the confusion on Carter's face and anger from LeBeau and Tiger. "Schiff's on the way. Be ready."

"I am."

Tiger glared at him as Newkirk left the room. "Come," she said. "We need to go to the back room." She pulled on her Gestapo coat. In the back room, she whirled on Hogan. "How could you do that, Colonel?! She is lovely and you simply say 'you'll do'? This meeting means everything!"

"Enough, Tiger," Hogan snapped. "Newkirk looked fine. That's all that matters!"

Everyone stared at him. "Looked fine? She looked beautiful!" Carter blurted.

"Carter, stop. He's a man in a female body and that's it!"

Tiger's eyes gleamed. "Ah," she said. "Je comprehends, Robert."

"Tiger..." Hogan warned.

LeBeau looked at Hogan and Tiger and his eyes widened. He shot off a few rapid questions in French and Tiger replied just as quickly. Hogan straightened his coat. He heard the front door open and shut and gestured. His team clustered around him. They hurried to their car, following Schiff's car.

The stone edifice, festooned with Nazi banners and etched with the German eagle, glittered with lights. People spilled out around the doors. From the car, Hogan watched the people chat and laugh. Schiff stood with his arm around Newkirk's waist. "Poor Perrin," LeBeau muttered.

"He'll be fine. Remember, he's just acting. He's not a woman," Hogan reminded.

"But he is," Tiger said. "Phsyically. Biologically. The only thing Perrin has that makes him a man are memories."

Hogan frowned. "They are inside. Come. Let's get to the apartment."

They settled into a small apartment across from the building. The Underground had rented this place and the four waited patiently. The party lasted long into the night. Hogan paced while Tiger, Carter, and LeBeau played cards. As the hours passed, people finally trickled out and Hogan sighed with relief as he spotted Schiff and Newkirk. The Field Marshall casually fondled Newkirk's back and buttocks and Hogan cringed.

"We owe him so much."

"Oui," LeBeau said distastefully. "Poor Perrin. Hopefully she will slap the Boche if he gets too friendly."

"She will do what she must," Tiger absently said.

"What's that mean?" Carter looked appalled. "She won't get too friendly, will she?"

"Don't worry," LeBeau reassured. "She will never collaborate."

"It is not collaboration!" Tiger whirled on her countryman. "We do what must be done! For the Allies, for friends, for France!"

Shock bleached LeBeau's face. "You would not," he stammered.

"Do you think this is a game?! Perrin does what many of us do. We smile while trying to figure out where best to strike! If that means we snuggle with the Boche, we do it. We use what works. Men run the government and so we women cozy up to them. We do what we must!"

"Hold it!" Hogan glared at Tiger. "Just what is Newkirk supposed to be doing?"

"What she must. She is aware of what that entails."

"No one said anything about her being the Field Marshall's plaything!"

"And what did you think escorting a Field Marshall meant? Why do you think I demanded an experienced woman? Did you think Schiff would be a gentleman and simply take her arm?"

"We have to rescue her, mon Colonel." LeBeau swallowed hard. "Perrin is not...She can not..."

Tiger looked at all the men with pitiless eyes. "You asked Perrin to do this, mon ami," she said to LeBeau. "You knew--or should have--what she might have to do." LeBeau stared at his feet. "She is to travel to the airport with the Field Marshall. We retrieve her there."

Hogan nodded, feeling sullied. "It's not right," Carter said suddenly. "I mean, Perrin shouldn't have to--no one should have to..."

"How do you think fallen women fall, cher?" Tiger dusted her hands. "Soldiers have it easier, I think. It's far harder to use one's body and mind as weapons than to use a gun. After all, was it not easier to bomb from above than be a saboteur?"

"Let's get Newkirk," Hogan snapped, disgusted with himself. He held the door for Tiger. They drove in silence until they came around a corner and found the Field Marshall's car slew across the road.

"No," Carter groaned.

"Easy, Carter." Hogan stepped out of the car. He whistled a three tone signal and a trill answered him. Relief swept through him. Newkirk limped from the bushes.

"Blimey, mates, I'm glad to see you." Newkirk pushed back her hair.

"You're hurt!" Carter moved forward.

"I broke a heel," Newkirk said.

Hogan looked her over and took her arm. She smelled of whiskey and smoke, her stole hung over her arm, and she looked disheveled. "Are you all right?" he asked, voice tight.

"Other than a sore arse from every man thinking they 'ad the right to pinch me." Perrin shivered and Hogan hastily guided her to the car. "Thanks, gov. Let's hurry. The Field Marshall passed out from too much liqour and the driver 'ad a minor accident."

"Accident?" Tiger asked.

"I hit him with a bottle when the General passed out. He was looking at me wierd."

"I can not thank you enough, mon ami." LeBeau grabbed Newkirk's hand.

"Don't thank me yet." Newkirk shivered beside Tiger. "You don't know what I 'eard."

In the car, Newkirk began relating what he'd heard. A tape recorder had been stitched into his stole yet his preceptions were vital. Newkirk told of bits of gossip and plans, of a man named Eichmann and something called the Final Solution. He mentioned hunts and purges in the Nazi party. And of the breeding of the super race. "_That_ practically curled my hair, mates. Women picked to mate with select SS soldiers and have children which are turned over to the Reich." He shuddered. "Someone spoke of having sex on the gravestone of fallen SS soldiers so that the resulting children could have some of the dead one's strength and soul. Bleedin' creepy."

"So who's raising the kids?" Carter asked.

"I guess there are Nazi nannies," Newkirk said. "I heard the women are expected to have as many kids as possible. And correct Aryan women found in conquered lands can 'ave kids for the Riech, too. If they fit the standards." He looked at LeBeau and Tiger. "I'm sorry."

"French women?" LeBeau demanded.

"Yes." Newkirk's voice was soft. He swallowed and told of future plans for France and Europe. "You and the US can rest easy, mates," he told Carter and Hogan bitterly. "While ol' Adolph wants the US, word is since Russia is giving them such a hard time, once the Russians are beat back and England beat, he'll sign a treaty with the US. Then the US can focus on Japan."

The car swerved. "Carter!" Hogan blurted.

"Sorry, sir."

Hogan looked at LeBeau, Newkirk, and Tiger. The Europeans all had white, set faces. "Never," he said and his voice rippled with the force of his oath. _** "Never."**_ He breathed. "I don't care what Scramble Brains thinks, it isn't happening. And if our government did sign a treaty, I'd stay and fight. I swear that."

"Me, too," Carter chimed in.

"Merci, mon Colonel," Tiger said softly.

LeBeau nodded, eyes shining. Newkirk looked at him and smiled sadly. "You're an officer, mate," he reminded.

"I won't leave, Peter. I won't leave that nut in power!"

Newkirk's smile turned to a real smile of pleasure. "I believe you, gov."

As they drove on, Newkirk's voice grew raspier. Yet he kept talking as Carter drove. As they neared Stalag 13, he looked at Hogan. "I 'ave to get a shower."

"Take the tunnel there. And you'll have to hurry."

"I will."

Carter pulled over and Tiger took the wheel. She kissed Newkirk on each cheek. "Thank you, Perrin."

"You're welcome. Be careful, luv."

The prisoners hurried to the tree enterance, Newkirk in spare boots. Hogan gestured and Newkirk slid inside. When everyone was inside, Newkirk started for the shower. "Newkirk?"

Newkirk looked at the Colonel. "Sir?"

Hogan inhaled. _God, she's beautiful._ "Great work," Hogan complimented. Sheer pleasure lit Newkirk's face.

"Thanks, gov."

Newkirk disappeared. Hogan changed his clothes and LeBeau and Carter followed suit. Kinch hurried into the room. "You're all right?" he demanded.

"Just tired," Carter said. "And, wow, Kinch, did we learn a lot!"

"We'll tell you," Hogan said. "How long until roll call?"

"20 minutes," he replied. "Where's Newkirk?"

"Showering," LeBeau said.

"He's cutting it close."

"Believe me, he needs one."

As they filled Kinch in, Newkirk returned with five minutes to spare. "How was the party, Newkirk?" Kinch asked.

"Ruddy terrific. Nice to know drunk Nazis are the same everywhere." His voce grated as if he had pneumonia. Kinch's eyebrows went up. "Losing my voice. I'm fine."

"Our prayers have been answered!" The group laughed as Newkirk rolled his eyes. Newkirk ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"I did manage to sneak a bottle into my stole."

"Schultz alert," came Olson's yell.

The men hurriedly turned out. Hogan yawned and closed his eyes as Schultz totted up the prisoners. LeBeau and Carter sagged. "Colonel Hogan!"

Hogan glanced at Klink. "Yes?"

"Are we boring you Colonel?"

"Well, I would like an few extra hours sleep. It's hard to stay up all night and plot escapes and then get up at 5:30. Can we push back roll call?"

"Insolence!" Klink stamped his foot. "Dismissed!"

Newkirk looked at Hogan. "Permission to get some sleep, sir?" he asked. Hogan's eyebrows shot up. Newkirk's voice had become a broken whisper. Yet it was the asking that confused Hogan. Newkirk rarely asked permission for anything. Hogan looked closely at Newkirk. She (_He, damnit!)_ swayed lightly on his feet. His dark hair seemed an inky blot against his white skin.

"Granted. Get some rest, all of you."

"You, too, sir," Wilson ordered. "Now. All of you."

Hogan shot an irritated look at his medic but Wilson merely glared at him. Hogan nodded curtly and gestured his men inside. All of his command crew crawled into their bunks. Hogan walked into his quarters and dropped into his bunk. He heard Olson and Wilson ordering people out of the barracks. Then he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

He awoke to the smell of food and faint rustles. Yawning, he opened his door and found LeBeau cooking at the stove. Hogan looked at his clock. 1300 hours. LeBeau looked at him with a smile. "Everyone all right?" Hogan murmured.

"Oui. Everyone is awake except Newkirk."

Hogan walked over to Newkirk's bunk. Newkirk slept, breathing in long, low grinding heaves. "Get Wilson," Hogan ordered.

"Already have." Kinch flipped through a book. "He wants to wait until Newkirk's awake."

Hogan nodded. He touched Newkirk's forehead and found it cool. Newkirk sleepily opened his eyes and smiled. "'Ey, gov," he gasped.

"Wait. Wilson's coming."

"Feel fine." Newkirk's voice croaked and cracked. He slipped off his bunk. Hogan gestured to Carter and the sargent left. He returned with Wilson who took Newkirk immediately into Hogan's quarters. He emerged a few minutes later, rolling his eyes.

"He has laryngitis. Otherwise, he's fine. A lot of smoke inhalation and the cold weather plus too much talking, I'd guess. In other words, he partied too much."

"Yeah, it was fun,' Newkirk snorted, coming out of Hogan's room.

"Rest your voice," Wilson said.

Newkirk nodded and sat down at the table. Carter handed him a plate of food. As Newkirk ate, Carter eyed him curiously. Newkirk returned the look with raised eyebrows. "Kinch, we need to radio tonight," Hogan said.

"Yes, sir," Kinch said.

"I need to talk to General Danvers." Kinch nodded. "There's nothing planned for tonight, so let's all try to get some rest. If anyone hears bombers, let me know. Newkirk, can you write up what you remember from the party?"

"Sure thing, gov."

"How'd you get in anyway, Newkirk?" Parker swept the barracks floor.

"They needed a waiter."

"Save your voice, mon ami." LeBeau handed Newkirk a cup of tea.

Schultz opened the door. "Good afternoon," he said. "Hello, cockroach, do you have any coffee or food?"

"I have coffee, Schultzie. How was your Christmas?"

"The kinder are happy. And danka for the gifts, gentlemen. They appreciated it." Schultz accepted a cup of coffee. "Ah, Colonel Hogan, I would stay away from herr Kommandant. He discovered his new lady interest went out with Field Marshall Schiff last night." Schultz snorted. "Fraulien Walters must like the big shots."

"Is that the black haired girl?" Olson asked. "The one whose car broke down?"

"The one in the tight sweater?" Parker leered.

"Hey!" Carter exclaimed. "She's probably really nice."

"I'd say," Olson muttered.

"Ja." Schultz smiled. "She remembered my name, said I was quite handsome. I think she likes me."

"Right, Schultz," Kinch chuckled.

"That's why she's dating a Field Marshall," Olson jabbed.

"She kissed me," Schultz said. "Newkirk, are you ill?" Newkirk coughed loudly.

"Tea down the wrong pipe," Hogan said as Newkirk breathed hard. "Anything else, Schultz?"

"Nein. I will take my coffee and go."

After he left, Carter opened his mouth then closed it and glared at Newkirk. Newkirk looked astonished. "Parker, Olson, check out the guards, see what they're doing," Hogan said.

"Yes, sir," Olson said. They left and Carter looked at Newkirk.

"I didn't ruddy touch Schultz!" Newkirk's rasp filled the barracks. "I don't know where he got that idea 'cause I never, ever let my lips near him!"

"Newkirk, it's all right," Hogan teased. "Schultz is a lot of man."

"Oui." LeBeau sniggered as he stirred a pot.

"Yeah, he really likes you," Carter said.

"Sod off," Newkirk muttered as he began writing. "All of you."

"It could be worse," LeBeau baited. "It could be Klink."

"Or Himmler," Kinch added.

"I'm a bloke, mate," Newkirk muttered through clenched teeth. "And I'd bleedin' die before I'd fall for a ruddy Kraut."

"Relax, old chap." Hogan clasped Newkirk's shoulder. "We all know you've dated your last Kraut."

"Ruddy right."

----------

Muscles flexed as the men shovelled snow. Hogan watched his crew as they dug out the motorpool. "They are too slow," Klink sniffed beside him.

"Beat your guards anyday."

"Bah. Your men are soft."

"Take on any of your guards."

"Fine. Corporal Mueller needs a workout partner."

"Hold on. Mueller's training for the Stalag boxing competition."

"You said your men could take on any of my guards."

"They can."

"Then I will choose one today." Klink looked at the men.

"I'll get a list of volunteers."

At inspection, Klink surveyed the prisoners from each barracks. "Well, Colonel, do you have my list?"

"I do." Hogan gave Klink a list. "Our demands are on the bottom."

Klink scowled. "Olson, Parker, Kinchloe, Carter,...I don't see your name, Hogan."

"I'm waiting to box you, sir."

Schultz snorted and Klink stomped his foot. "Quite a list," he commented. "I have such a variety." He looked at the men of Barracks Two. "Wait a minute. Newkirk, why isn't your name on this?"

"Must have been an oversight, sir," Newkirk commented. "I volunteer." Hogan ground his teeth_. Damn it, Newkirk_!

"Very well," Klink said. "Dismissed!"  Hogan grabbed Newkirk's upper arm. "Let's go for a walk, Corporal," he said with clenched teeth. Newkirk paced beside him as they walked the camp perimeter.

"I 'ad to volunteer, sir!"

"And why is that?"  Newkirk stared at him. "I'm not a coward!"

"Who said you were?!" Hogan snarled.

"If my name isn't on that list, everyone 'ere will think I'm ducking a fight and you ruddy know it!"

"Mueller weighs 225 pounds at least, is 6'2" and he's pure muscle."

"So? I'm muscled, too."

Hogan felt his patience fraying. "And you weigh what? And I mean now, not when you were---heavier."

"Same as before. Pretty much." Newkirk shifted weight as Hogan glared. "All right, I'm around 5'8" and weigh 150. Before I was 5'9" and weighed 175 lbs."

"175. Now 150. So you'd be giving Mueller at least 75 lbs and 6 inches."

"Better than LeBeau."

"LeBeau isn't on this list, is he?"

"I'd back Louie if he could fight like I know he can."

"This is boxing. Louis can't fight like an agent," Hogan hissed. "And you can't street brawl."

"Klink most likely won't even pick me!"

"He's already thinking of you!"

"And the rest of the camp?"

"Are you that insecure?" Hogan demanded, regretting it as Newkirk glowered at him. "Forget it, Newkirk. I am not sending one of my men into a slaughter."

"I'm better than that."

"NO."

Newkirk stared at his feet. "You wouldn't have cared before," he muttered.

"You wouldn't have volunteered before!"

Newkirk opened his mouth and then shrugged. "If you say so, sir," he sullenly said, sounding like a ten year old being reprimanded.

"I do." Hogan rubbed his temples. "Newkirk, this has nothing to do with...All right, yes, it does. But I wouldn't let you do it even if you were back to yourself."

Newkirk looked at him and nodded. "Can I go now?" he asked. "Sir."

"Go on," Hogan sighed. Newkirk left, shoulders rigid.

"You'll pay for that, sir."

Hogan turned to Kinch. "I know. But he can't take on Mueller. He says he's 150. Mueller's at least 225."

Kinch nodded. "I understand. I see Newkirk's point, too. You know Simmons is going to jump on this."

"Simmons didn't volunteer."

Kinch nodded. "I'll keep an eye on both of them."

"Good. I'm going to talk to Klink to remove Newkirk's name."

"Take out Carter's name, too. He's a lousy fighter."

Hogan chuckled. "Done." He headed for Klink's office. After a pleasant interlude with Hilda, he sauntered into Klink's office. "Hi, Kommandant."

"Go away, Hogan."

"I found the perfect person for the match. Corporal Wilkins is a great fit."

"I was thinking Newkirk."

"Come on, Kommandant, Newkirk's far too small for this match. Mueller is 6'2"."

"He's a loud mouth who can finally prove his point. You said your men. Newkirk is one of your men."

"He's off the volunteer list. So's Carter. They're rotten as fighters."

Klink snorted, curling his lip. "Fine."

Hogan inwardly thanked God and swiped a cigar. After talking to Klink, he headed for the barracks. LeBeau handed him coffee as he came in the door. Hogan sipped and raised his eyebrows. "Schnapps?" he asked. "A little early, isn't it?"

"You will need it, mon Colonel."

"Now what?"

"Kinch and Newkirk."

Hogan winced. "I don't need that. Where are they?"

"In the tunnel." LeBeau wiped a pan clean. "Roaring like lions. I sent Carter to check on the guards."

Hogan sighed and headed below. It was eerily quiet in the tunnels. no yelling, no talking. Hogan paced forward cautiously. He found his men glaring at each other, Newkirk eerily silent, Kinch looking frustrated. Relief swept Kinch's face as Hogan stepped into the room. Newkirk merely eyed him. "What's going on?" Hogan demanded, leaning against the doorframe.

"Nothing," Newkirk snarled. "Sir." He straightened up and sulkily brushed by Hogan. Hogan grasped Newkirk's upper arm. Newkirk looked at him angerily.

"I asked what was going on," Hogan repeated.

"Ask your second," Newkirk snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault. You chose to be a woman. So deal with it, Newkirk! You're smaller, weaker, and slower!" Hogan felt Newkirk tense. "Just see 'ow weak I am, mate!"

"Enough!" Hogan stared both men down. "Kinch, what happened?"

"Sure, ask him first," Newkirk muttered, so low Hogan barely heard. Hogan frowned and unconciously tightened his grip. He stopped when Newkirk flinched under his fingertips.

"I was explaining why you did what you did and what Newkirk should and shouldn't do. Newkirk and I then started to argue. Woman or not, you're still a mule headed fool," Kinch snapped. Newkirk bristled.

"And neither you or the Colonel 'ere can answer my questions. Just what am I not doing now that I was before? And if I was a man, would you even care that I took on Mueller?"

"I answered that," Hogan said. "Yes, I would stop you."

"I'd just think you were a fool," Kinch said, calming slowly.

"And what am I not doing?!"

"Nothing!" Kinch blurted. "Everything! You're a woman! Act like it!"

"Yeah, that'll work, mate. No one will guess! And just what is acting like a woman? If you think I'm sitting back and taking your guff..."

"All right! That's enough!" Hogan slowly released Newkirk's arm. "Newkirk, you are not fighting Mueller. That's it. But you've done well. Kinch, there is no acting like a woman."

"You're right, Colonel. I'm sorry, Newkirk."

"Fine." Newkirk wheeled to go. He slipped away into the tunnels and Hogan pressed his fingers against his aching head.

"Sorry, Colonel," Kinch quietly said. He handed Hogan some aspirin.

"It's all right."

Newkirk wasn't seen until lights out. He handed LeBeau a sack and climbed into his bunk. "Merci," LeBeau blurted. "Where did you get this?"

"Just some vegetables and fruit. Won it." Newkirk stared at the ceiling. "Make something for everyone."

"Hey, thanks, Newkirk," Carter said.

"No problem." Newkirk curled into a ball.


	12. Chapter 12

After Schultz did bedcheck, Newkirk slipped off his bunk. Hogan and Kinch headed into the tunnel. "I'm off," Newkirk said.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked.

"My weekend, mate." Newkirk slipped into the tunnel.

Carter and LeBeau scrambled after Newkirk. Hogan and Kinch looked up as Newkirk passed them. "What's going on?" Hogan asked. _God, I'm getting tired of asking that!_

"My weekend pass," Newkirk explained. He headed for the clothes.

"You're going out?!" Kinch asked.

Newkirk nodded and disappeared. He reemerged, dressed in tight black jeans and a red sweater. He pulled on a black overcoat. "You're going out as a girl?" Carter squeaked.

"Why not? I won't 'ave to pay for a drink all night."

"Newkirk!" Hogan exclaimed.

"What?" Newkirk gave his friends an innocent look. Hogan studied the large eyes and groaned. "See? The gov'nor agrees."

"But it's wrong!" Carter blurted.

"Why? I'm not going to promise anything, Andrew. If someone offers me a drink, I'll accept. That's it."

"That's leading them on," Carter earnestly said.

"No it's not," LeBeau said. "It's just a drink."

"See? Louie has the right idea."

Carter looked at Hogan. Hogan shrugged. "It's flirtatious, I agree. And risky." He looked at Newkirk.

"I'm not flirting. Just going to meet people." Newkirk smiled. "And act like a woman."

Kinch's lips tightened. "I said I was sorry."

Newkirk nodded and walked off. "What was that?" LeBeau asked.

"Nothing, it's over," Hogan said. "LeBeau, dress and follow him. And stay out of sight."

"Sure thing, mon Colonel. But pourqoui? Pierrin can handle herself."

"Just do it."

LeBeau nodded and left.

LeBeau followed Newkirk through the forest. LeBeau knew he was the best woodsman and tracker in the unit, yet Newkirk moved deftly through the snow clogged woods, trying to avoid the deep drifts. Then Newkirk stood on the road and headed for the Haufbrau.

LeBeau trailed Newkirk. The busy Haufbrau crowd absorbed Newkirk and LeBeau slid in after. He ordered a beer and spotted Newkirk sitting at the bar. A tall German soldier talked earnestly to her. Newkirk cradled a mug of beer and sipped it while listening with wide eyes. LeBeau rolled his eyes.

After a few long hours, Newkirk left and LeBeau quickly followed. Newkirk walked through the forest slowly, stopping at a small bluff the men knew well. LeBeau watched him sit down and noiselessly walked towards him. Newkirk looked up when he was about ten feet away, hand slipping to his waist. "C'est moi, Newkirk."

"Why are you here, Louie?" Newkirk sighed. He moved his hand from where LeBeau knew Newkirk had a pistol. "Let me guess, the gov sent you."

"He was worried."

"'Course. After all, I'm just a ruddy girl. Never mind I've been doing this since the beginning!"

LeBeau sat next to him. "Newkirk, I once asked you if you ever think of yourself as a woman. I think you are perhaps doing so."

"A little and it isn't easy, Louis. I was going to fight Mueller but Colonel Hogan said I was too small and Kinch said I should act like a woman and it's getting to be a pain. I thought the information I got at the party would 'elp but it seems to make it worse. You and Carter at least see me as a man."

"I think you frighten Kinch and you are too pretty for the Colonel. At the party, he thought you lovely."

Newkirk chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment, LeBeau, but 'you'll do' isn't exactly a ringing endorsement of my looks."

"But it is. I think he's slipping, too, mon ami. Perhaps we all are, a bit. Tiger said all that makes you a man are memories. Mon Colonel saw a beautiful woman and not Pierre. Maybe you see yourself as Perrin, too."

Newkirk shuddered and LeBeau wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I can't," Newkirk whispered. "I can't care, can't allow myself to think... Never mind, Louie."

"Mon frere, it's all right."

They sat quietly until Newkirk finally stood. "Better get home, mate."

Hogan paced his office. A soft knock and Carter stuck his head in. "They're back, sir."

Hogan exhaled in relief. He stepped out and watched LeBeau and Newkirk slide into their bunks. Newkirk murmured to Carter, hanging over the bunk. Then he looked up and Hogan locked gazes. Newkirk studied him and Hogan finally looked away. He went to his cot and laid down.

When Schultz woke them, Hogan hadn't slept. He yawned as he stood in formation and noted Newkirk doing the same as he took his spot beside Hogan. Newkirk looked at him appraisingly and Hogan blinked. He looked away and then back. Newkirk still watched him with that thoughtful expression. Hogan twitched and he turned to Klink. As the Kommandant spoke, Hogan felt Newkirk's gaze almost like a sunbeam. He squirmed slightly, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder.

Klink dismissed them and Hogan whirled. Newkirk and Carter watched him. "Something wrong, Colonel?" Carter asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Nothing with me, mate." Newkirk grinned.

"Not me, either."

"I did find somethings out, though, gov."

"Inside."

In his quarters, the men gathered around the table. "I was at the bar and a solder was telling me all about his duty," Newkirk started. "Nothing much interesting until 'e mentioned a new security detail and that new rockets will be built there." He smiled. "He said the factory is nearby. I think it's under the ruins of the ball bearing factory or nearby." His smile disappeared. "It's underground which will make it tough."

"Did your new boyfriend mention security?" Kinch asked. Newkirk flashed him a smile.

"No. And I didn't know 'ow to ask without being too suspect."

"Let's check it out tonight," Hogan said.

"The snow will make it tough. We'll have to follow the road," LeBeau said.

"We'll have to risk it. Carter, you, me, and LeBeau in Gestapo under our coats. Carter, get two cameras ready. Kinch, have Baker man the radio. We leave after lights out. Newkirk, are uniforms ready?"

"Yes. Papers, too."

"Good. Get some rest, everyone. Your weekend pass is revoked, Newkirk. Sorry."

"That's ok, gov. No one there real interesting anyway. Only two birds."

"And you made three?" Carter asked. Newkirk snorted and pushed Carter's shoulder.

"All right, go on," Hogan said affably. His men left. Newkirk lingered a moment, gazing at him again and Hogan jerked. "Problem, Newkirk?"

"No, gov." Newkirk smiled and left with a quick wink. Hogan stared at the closed door. Suddenly he opened it and called LeBeau. LeBeau hurried inside.

"LeBeau, how's Newkirk doing?"

LeBeau's gaze darted away then back. "I think he is slipping some, mon Colonel." He inhaled. "Like you and Kinch. Kinch has to be reminded Pierre is Pierre and you see Perrin as well as Pierre. When you saw her dressed up, you were attracted to Perrin. She was beautiful. And he is slipping occassionally into she. It worries me, mon Colonel. He is frightened, I know."

"Frightened?"

"He's afraid of losing his mind, mon Colonel. He knows he can't let anyone guess and he's not. He won't talk about it but I can see he needs us."

"Damn. I can have him stay here..."  "Non! He needs to keep busy."

Hogan nodded. He paced his room once, arms crossed. "Who said I was attracted to her?"

LeBeau snorted. "You are not dead, mon Colonel. In that dress, everyone was attracted to her. "

Hogan flushed quickly and decided to ignore that comment. "Thanks, LeBeau."

"You're welcome. I don't how we can help except by asking Newkirk. Even then, I don't think he knows."

Hogan nodded. "I'll see what we can do."

"London doesn't know about Perrin, do they?"

"No. I told them he was a man again." Hogan sighed. "Otherwise, they would have ordered him home. He told me quite clearly he wouldn't go, that he'd team up with the UG and Tiger." LeBeau frowned and nodded. Hogan looked thoughtful. "How are you doing, LeBeau?"

LeBeau jerked. "Fine," he exclaimed. His cheeks reddened. "I find Perrin lovely at times, too, mon Colonel. At those times, it is best that I don't think of Perrin as Pierre." Hogan chuckled.

"Send him in, LeBeau." LeBeau nodded again and headed to find Newkirk. A moment later, Newkirk stepped into the room. Hogan studied him. "Newkirk, are you all right?"

Newkirk stared. "I'm fine. Why?"

"These past few months have been taking a toll. I just thought I'd ask."

"I'm fine. Thanks, gov." Newkirk gave Hogan another odd look and Hogan felt the heat again.

"What is that for?" he asked hastily.

"What?"

"That look," Hogan blurted. To his horror, he felt heat running up his neck. Newkirk looked at him in innocent confusion.

"I don't know what you mean, mate."

Hogan stumbled a moment. "You were watching me," he stammered. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

"Gov?"

"You just seemed to be..." Hogan inwardly shook himself. "I'm just glad you're all right."  "Begging your pardon, gov, but are you?"

"Fine." Hogan studied Newkirk. "Be ready for tonight."

"Of course." Newkirk smiled and left.

Hogan breathed deeply. He sat down and fussed with his papers. Slowly the pieces came together. He groaned. LeBeau was right. In certain situations, he was reacting to Newkirk as a woman. And Peter was responding as a woman, as _Perrin_. Slipping was showing as subtle flirting, apprective looks that Hogan wondered if Newkirk was even aware he was doing. Hogan rested his head on the table_. He's a man! Everyone treats him, knows him as a man. But he knows he's not, at least not physically..._

_ "He'll be fine. Remember, he's just acting. He's not a woman," Hogan reminded._

_ "But he is," Tiger said. "Physically. Biologically. The only thing Perrin has that makes him a man are memories."_

_-----------_


	13. Chapter 13

Newkirk slept restlessly. Carter sighed as his bunkmate tossed and turned. Newkirk finally fell deeply asleep, breathing slowly. Carter yawned and tried to sleep as well. When he awoke, Newkirk, LeBeau, and Hogan sat around the stove, talking in low tones. "Anything exciting?" he asked.

"Not really."

Newkirk jerked as the bunk rattled and Kinch climbed out. "Colonel, we have a problem."

"What?"

Kinch looked at Newkirk. "Field Marshall Schiff wants you."

Newkirk looked around hurriedly. Finding the barracks empty, he glared at Kinch. "What?"

"You know that there is a Belinda Walters."

"Sure. She helped the Underground by allowing them to use her as a cover. She's an invalid." Newkirk sipped his coffee. "So?"

"So her father was very wealthy. And wanted grandchildren. She is a pure Aryan according to Schiff's research. In short, Schiff wants children by Belinda Walters. If not by him, then by a proper SS man."

Newkirk coughed. "You're ruddy joking!"

"Anyway, he's getting very persistant. The Underground is getting worried."

"And what do they want us to do?" LeBeau snorted. Kinch glanced at Newkirk and the Englishman stiffened.

"I am **not **seeing that bleedin' loonie again! And I certainly am not sleeping with him or any ruddy Kraut!"

"Relax," Hogan ordered. "No one is making you bed the Field Marshall. Or anyone else. If we have to, Kinch, have the Underground tell Schiff Walters is ill. We'll get a doctor's note if needed."

"Thank you," Newkirk quietly said.

"Gosh, Newkirk, it's not like we're going to pimp you out," Carter snorted.

Everyone looked at him. "I can't believe you just said that," Kinch blurted.

"I'm not an idiot," Carter said.

"It's just surprising." LeBeau turned to Hogan. "Who knew Andre knew of such things?"

"It's bleedin' scary is what it is." Newkirk looked at Carter with wide eyes. "Anyway, the big problem is to keep the real Belinda Walters from Schiff."

"We could try to get her to London," Carter suggested.

"Or marry her off," LeBeau said.

Hogan blinked. "There's an idea," he said.

"Do you mean marry Newkirk off or the real Walters?" Carter asked.

"'E means the real Walters and not actually marrying. Problem is, who? It has to be a high ranking Kraut."

Hogan sat back in his chair. "We may make up a Kraut officer." He glanced at Kinch. "Anything else? A mission from London?"

Kinch nodded. "London said they may be calling in Edmund Drake and his team."

The men all exchanged looks. "The Edmund Drake?" Carter asked. "Gosh, he's been in the French Resistance forever, it seems."

"How many men are on his team now?" Newkirk asked.

"Seven," Kinch said. "They'd all be coming in."

"Here?" Hogan asked.

"London's not sure. They said they'd contact us later in the week."

Hogan nodded. His dark eyes turned thoughtful. LeBeau began making dinner and the others played cards.

That night the five slipped swiftly along the road. LeBeau took point, moving silently. Newkirk followed, his gaze continually flicking over his shoulder and around. They found the factory easily enough and Carter and LeBeau took photos. "You're right, Newkirk, it's underground," Kinch murmured.

"Look there," Hogan pointed out. Trucks rolled into the factory. Newkirk sighed and shook his head.

"They're showing papers." He looked at Hogan. "We need to get a copy of them."

"We can stop a truck," Carter said. "We are Gestapo."

Hogan pursed his lips. "All right. Let's go. Newkirk and Kinch, wait." The men wiped greasepaint from their faces and left.

Kinch and Newkirk waited patiently, each aiming their guns and watching. "I hope you're wearing something sexy under your coat," Kinch said. "Just in case."

Newkirk stared at Kinch. The radioman grinned at him and Newkirk chortled. He turned back to his colleagues. To both his and Kinch's relief , their friends returned swiftly, Hogan gesturing to Newkirk. "We'll need your hands," he said. "I saw the papers but we need a set. You'll need to sneak inside the office. We'll get the guards out."

"You got it, gov."

Newkirk slipped off into the shadows. As Hogan pulled the men out of the guardhouse, Newkirk padded inside and swiftly rifled the tiny desk. He slid the papers in his coat and left, rejoining Kinch on the hillside. The other men joined them and they hurried to Stalag 13.

In the tunnels, Baker grinned at his returning friends. "Message from London, sir."

"Thanks, Baker." Hogan opened the note and raised his eyebrows. "Edmund Drake and his men are coming in. And we get to help. Two nights, we meet them. Newkirk, LeBeau, you'll meet them. Carter, you, me, and Kinch hit the factory."

"Same night?" Carter asked.

"Best thing. We can distract with the explosion. Newkirk, you and LeBeau go out in Abhwer uniforms, just in case."

"Yes, sir."

---------------

Two nights later, the men split up. "Be careful," Hogan warned.

"Easy pickings, mate." Newkirk slapped LeBeau's shoulder. "Come on, Louie."

Newkirk and LeBeau moved quickly and silently. They picked up their truck from its hidden spot and headed out. As they neared the meeting point, LeBeau tapped Newkirk's arm. A large German patrol roamed close. "I'll draw them off," LeBeau said softly.

"Hold on, mate." Newkirk glared at his friend.

"Non, mon ami. I am a better tracker than you. Get Drake and return to camp." He grinned. "Besides, you played with them last time." Newkirk sighed but stopped the truck as LeBeau stripped off his Abwher jacket. LeBeau slipped off and Newkirk shook his head.

* * *

Edmund Drake stood with his second in command, Frances Bonard. His men watched the area. The small, ramshackle barn that Papa Bear had designated as their rendevous point stood at the edge of a clearing. Drake looked around. The only British man on his team stood slightly apart from the others. "Keats." The man turned his head. Drake gestured. The smell of pine drifted on the air.

A faint engine noise and Drake stiffened. He gestured and two of his men left. Drake moved quietly. Papa Bear wasn't due for another 20 minutes. A cracking of branches and a muffled yell drew made him rush faster.

Gun drawn, Drake came upon three of his men pinning an Abwher General to the ground next to the barn. Peters had gagged the General and Voltaire straddled the man's hips. Walters held the man's shoulders. Drake glanced at Voltaire. "Kill him," he said.

"Yes, sir."

Voltaire pulled a stiletto from his belt. The General twisted frantically, almost throwing Voltaire off, and Voltaire paused. "Something's wrong, sir." He reached down, felt the front on General's trousers, then yanked the General's overcoat open. The knife gleamed in the light and he cut through the General's shirt. Drake raised his eyebrows. "A woman?!" Voltaire grinned, pulled open the cut shirt. Layers of binding fell away. The captive squirmed.

"Nice little fraulien, isn't she?"

Drake studied the writhing woman. "Some General's mistress, most likely." He touched her face. Green eyes blazed. "You need to finish her."

"You can't!" Keats snapped as he came over. "Let her go!"

"Let her go?" Voltaire reached in the overcoat, stroked the woman possessively. "Do you have any idea what the Nazis have done to France? To my sisters?!"

"And mine," Peters snapped. "We've been fighting the Boche! We need to fight their women too!"

The woman bucked. Walters pressed down, held the woman in the dirt. Peters grabbed an arm, knelt on it. "Filthy Kraut," he snarled.

"Let her go," Keats insisted.

"Shut up you pouf," Peters growled. "You think I'm letting some Nazi bitch go free when they rape and abuse our women every day? Make them bear their foul brats?"

"They bomb my country daily. That doesn't excuse this!"

"You only have fifteen minutes," Drake said. "I want her gone by then."

"She's a fighter," Walters said as the woman thrashed. "Who goes first?"

"Sir, you can't allow this!" Keats snapped. "This isn't right."

"One less German means nothing to me. And it's been a long year." Drake started to walk off. "Make it fast, men."

"Sir!"

"Keats, enough!" Drake whirled. "Leave if you haven't the stomach."

"Or balls," Walters muttered.

Drake walked away but spun at the sound of metal scraping leather. "You can't," Keats repeated, holding a gun on Voltaire.

Drake jerked his head at Bonard and the husky Frenchman slammed his hand into Keats' neck. "Get him out of here," Drake snarled as the Englishman staggered. "And Voltaire, hurry up with the girl."

LeBeau twisted around a tree, crept around a thicket. A shadowy figure stood, looking around. LeBeau slunk around the thicket, in the twigs. With surprised relief, he recognized Hogan. He trilled softly and the Colonel turned. "LeBeau," he whispered.

"Mon Colonel, what are you doing here? Is the factory gone already?"

"Not a chance to hit it. The road is closed. Where's everyone?"

"Boche patrol." LeBeau looked at Hogan. "I was just planning on going back."

"Good." Hogan gestured and Carter appeared.

"Kinch is back at camp," Carter whispered. "Where's Newkirk?"

"Getting Drake. Let's go," LeBeau said.

They headed for the rendevous point. As they neared, LeBeau pointed to dark splotches on the snow. He touched one. "Blood," he murmured. Hogan frowned. He drew his gun. Carter and LeBeau followed suit. A breeze change and the sour stench of bowel hit them. LeBeau swallowed and looked at his CO. Hogan walked forward, his men fanning out beside him. The deserted barn loomed in the darkness, creaking in the wind. Hogan slipped inside. Four corpses laid in a pile. Hogan hurriedly checked them. Three were dead from knife wounds, one shot. A pad of feet and LeBeau stood in front of him, holding an Abwher General overcoat. "Pierre's."

Hogan inhaled slowly. "All right. We need to find out--down!"

LeBeau had already wheeled, gun drawn. A thin man stood there, a gun in his hand. "The sun shines in Dusseldorf," Hogan said.

"But the wind is cold in Hammelburg." The man eyed Hogan. "Papa Bear?"

"Yes. Drake?"

"Oui."

"What happened?" Hogan demanded.

"I lost four of my men." Drake glared at Hogan. "Where were you?!"  "I sent my man here."

"He never arrived." Drake gestured. "Look at this!" His voice broke.

LeBeau and Hogan exchanged looks. "Search for Newkirk," Hogan ordered. "Drake, gather your men."

"They're looking for the bitch who did this," Drake growled.

Hogan felt his heart skip a beat and LeBeau gasped. "What?" Hogan asked. "Are you talking about a woman?"

"Yes. Black haired. She wore that General's outfit."

"Where is she?" LeBeau demanded.

"After she slaughtered my men?"

"LeBeau, go!" Hogan said. LeBeau fled and Hogan trembled. "Gather everyone," he rasped. "You will tell me everything when we get you to safety."

"You know her?" Drake demanded.

"She's one of my people. She was here to escort you to safety." Hogan turned on his heel. "Come on."


	14. Chapter 14

LeBeau raced past Carter, telling him to join Hogan. He spiralled out from the barn, scanning for tracks or trails. He looked hurriedly but thoroughly, seeking any sign of his friend. He spotted two men slinking towards the barn and hastily scanned them._ Please be Monsieur Drake's men_. He scanned the woods.

Sharp eyed or not, it took LeBeau 10 minutes to find a few strands of black hair and bark. He paused, looked around, then, compelled, looked up. In the thick branches of clustered evergreens, he thought he spotted a shadow. He warbled the signal. Needles trickled down. "Pierre?" he whispered.

A figure clambered down, shaking violently. LeBeau cursed and yanked off his jacket. "Here," he whispered. Newkirk shivered as LeBeau wrapped him in the jacket. LeBeau ground his teeth. Newkirk's tied together shirt didn't hide the bruises, in fact barely covered Newkirk's breasts. LeBeau noted raw spots on each side of Newkirk's mouth from a gag, a bruise on his cheek, and even the dim light couldn't hide large dark streaks encircling his throat. Blood painted Newkirk in huge splotches. "Come on," LeBeau whispered.

"Cold," Newkirk stammered.

"I know," LeBeau whispered. He guided Newkirk towards the barn. Newkirk stumbled, shaking, and stopped when he saw the barn. Carter hurried their way.

"Gosh, it's good to see you two!" He gazed at Newkirk and LeBeau watched a horrified comprehension cross his face. Carter's face became hard, aging him years.

"Get his jacket, " LeBeau said. "And mon Colonel." Carter nodded and returned with both, Drake and his remaining men behind Hogan. Newkirk jerked, pulling out a Luger.

"It's all right!" Hogan exclaimed.

"Disgusting swine!" LeBeau glared at Drake. He broke into a profanity of French while Hogan looked Newkirk over. Carter handed Newkirk the General's jacket and Newkirk slowly holstered his gun. As he took off LeBeau's jacket, Hogan scanned Newkirk and grabbed Drake by the throat.

"This better not be what it looks like."

"You never said anything about sending a woman."

"Get in the truck," Hogan growled. "LeBeau, you have to drive. Newkirk, you need to be the General in case we get stopped." He grasped Newkirk's shoulder. "Are you ready?" Newkirk nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Right as rain, mate." Newkirk's voice shook slightly. He shook himself, straightened under Hogan's hand. "Just bleeding cold."

"She's British?" one of Drake's men muttered.

Hogan stopped Carter with a look and LeBeau with a hand. "At camp," he ordered. They headed for the truck. Hogan felt his stomach knot as he climbed in the back with Drake and his men. Carter stared at the three, face expressionless. The truck started. LeBeau tried to keep an eye on his friend while he drove. As they neared Stalag 13, Newkirk reached back and slapped the truck flap twice. The truck slowed and the men leaped out of the back.

In the tunnel, Hogan ignored Kinch and whirled on Drake. "Start explaining, Drake."

"You sent a woman?!"

"I sent one of my people, all who risk their lives daily! What the hell happened?!"

"We captured a General. When we discovered she was a woman, things changed."

"How?" Hogan snapped.

"We thought she was German," one of Drake's men said. Louvier, Hogan recalled.

"Did you ask?" Carter demanded. His eyes glittered.

"You sent a German woman to resistance fighters," Bonard growled.

"She isn't German," Carter said hotly. "And if she was, what would it matter?"

"What is going on?" Kinch asked.

"She killed four of my men!" Drake glared at Hogan. "Four heroes gone!"

"Mon Colonel?"

Hogan turned to see LeBeau and Newkirk standing in the tunnel. The bright light showed the lurid bruise on Newkirk's cheek and Carter clenched his fists. Kinch inhaled. Black and purple bruises encircled Newkirk's neck. Hogan gingerly touched Newkirk, aligned his fingers along Newkirk's bruises as if proving to himself how Newkirk acquired the bruises. Newkirk watched Drake, shivering slightly under Hogan's fingertips. "Get Wilson," Hogan grated. He touched the raw corners of Newkirk's mouth. "Kinch?"

Carter left and Kinch stepped forward. "Yes, sir?"

"Get London on the radio. Tell them Drake needs to be gone in two nights. I want him out of here ASAP. If he's not out in a week, I'll hand him to the Germans myself." Kinch nodded. Hogan turned to Drake. "Touch my men again and I'll kill you."

"You sent a woman and never told me." Drake began pacing. "How was I supposed to know she was yours?"

"How did you find out?" Hogan asked as Wilson appeared with Carter.

"His men tackled me. One happened to sit on my waist." Newkirk frowned. "That's when he discovered I was a woman." He flinched as Wilson touched his throat.

"Come with me," Wilson said. Newkirk sighed and Hogan jerked his head. Newkirk walked off and Hogan turned to Drake, Bonard, and Louvier.

"You were in charge," he said in a low tone. "You allowed your men to attack, to rape a woman you didn't even know."

"No one raped her," Drake snarled. "They never got a chance."

"Because she defended herself."

"Do you think I cared about some Nazi bitch? The Germans sweep through cities and take any woman they wish.. Now you send a woman in German attire and expect my men to respect her?"

"Yes!" Hogan's growl terrified more than an angry bellow. "We're supposed to be the good guys, remember?!"  "My men have been fighting for over a year!"

"And mine have been here longer. If any of them treated a woman like yours did, I'd shoot them myself!"

"We wouldn't!" Carter blurted.

"We are not animals," LeBeau said. "I am ashamed that you are French!"

"The Germans are raping our women!" Bonard stated.

"She is not one of them," LeBeau hotly said.

"Colonel Hogan," Wilson interrupted. "She's all right." He glowered at Drake. "I'd like to give you a full report in private, sir."

"Fine. Drake, Louvier, Bonard, there are bunks here. Someone will bring you food in the morning. Carter, LeBeau, clean up and get ready for roll call."

"Yes, sir," Carter said. "Come on, LeBeau."

They left. Hogan followed Wilson to where Newkirk tied his boots. Hogan glanced at Newkirk. "Peter?" he asked, a world of questions in his voice.

"I'm all right, gov." Newkirk looked Hogan in the eyes. Hogan studied him, felt a small knot in his stomach untie at the steadiness there. Newkirk wore a turtleneck and makeup to cover the bruise on his face.

"You sure?"

Newkirk snorted. "I'm sure." He exhaled. "I did 'ear some of the ruckus. I killed three of the men, sir, but not four." He trembled. "That's why I was bloody. From killing them One man was shot. That was Keats. One of the men I killed--someone named Voltaire--he killed Keats. Because Keats was going to stop him and the others."

"I'm so sorry, Newkirk."

"It wasn't your fault, gov. None of this was your fault. You 'ave nothing to be sorry for. I just have some bruises."

Hogan nodded. "Go upstairs," he softly said. "Grab some rest." He looked at his watch. "Or at least, get some coffee."

Newkirk walked away and Hogan looked at Wilson. "Is she all right?"

"He's all right. He's bruised but avoided major damage and frostbite. His throat is swollen and that's the main worry." Wilson inhaled. "She also avoided being raped."

"OK. I need to get someone to watch our 'guests'." Hogan frowned. "I guess my command crew is out."

"I would appreciate being off that list, too. No offense, sir. I don't think I can be polite."

"All right." Hogan rubbed his head. "I need some coffee, too."

He and Wilson went upstairs where LeBeau had coffee brewing. Newkirk sat at the table with Carter, sipping a mug. The lanky American sat close, protectively looking around. Hogan amusedly wondered just how long Newkirk would allow the others to fuss over and protect him. He mentally bet himself that Newkirk wouldn't last eight hours with LeBeau and Carter breathing down his neck. Kinch, at least, would be the same. He poured himself some coffee and sat down. "So now what?" Kinch asked.

"We need to get that factory. We'll have to try again."

"The papers can be remade, gov. Just have to change the dates."

"And the road will be repaired," Carter said.

"We'll wait a night. Newkirk, ice your throat. LeBeau, after roll call, have Parker get some breakfast for our guests. Olson and Jackson need to watch them."

"I am not cooking for them," LeBeau growled.

"Go to the katine," Hogan said. He rubbed his head. "Kinch, tonight I'll take the radio. I need to place some calls."

"Yes, sir."

"Newkirk, you are ordered to keep away from Drake and his men."

"What did I do?" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Newkirk, you did nothing wrong but I am not letting you near Drake. You'd kill him before he got to England." Hogan held up a hand as Newkirk bristled. "Does he deserve it, yes." Hogan's voice tightened. "That's why none of us are going near Drake unless we have to. I'll approve anyone going near them. You guys--and me--can't let our emotions rule us."

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau reluctantly said.

"Yes, sir," Carter muttered. Kinch nodded. Eyes turned to Newkirk. Newkirk rolled his shoulders in a semi-affrimative shrug.

It wasn't as easy as Hogan thought. His command crew tried to ignore Drake but still had work in the tunnels. Hogan, LeBeau. and Kinch were planning the factory job, standing by the stove, when Carter stormed by them. "Carter?" Hogan blurted.

"Fine, sir." Carter slammed the barracks door as he left. The men all exchanged looks. Newkirk came up the tunnel and LeBeau looked at him.

"What's with Carter?" he asked.

"He's just a little upset. He talked to Drake. Just talked, gov'nor, and nothing happened."

"So why is he upset?" Hogan demanded.

Newkirk shrugged. "Drake mentioned something to him about whom I was having a go with."

Hogan choked, LeBeau dropped a pot, and Kinch nearly fell off his chair. "What?!"

"Easy, Colonel," Newkirk said with a smile. "It's not a big deal. Drake was just trying to get Carter's goat."

"He thinks you're sleeping with Carter?" LeBeau blurted.

"No, not Carter," Newkirk said. He poured a cup of coffee.

"Then who?" Kinch demanded. "The Colonel?"

"Not exactly," Newkirk hedged. Hogan studied his corporal.

"Who?" he asked. Newkirk looked at him with innocent eyes.

"All of you," he said.

LeBeau coughed and Kinch blinked. Hogan sat down. "Care to explain?" he asked. "Just why does Drake think you're, ah, involved with anyone much less all of us?"

Newkirk sat down, sipped his coffee. "Probably because I insinuated it."

"Why?" LeBeau blurted.

"He was making comments about me being someone's woman, wondered who I was with and how his men wouldn't have tried what they did had they known. So I basically said I could be shagging the lot of you and that wouldn't change what he did. He asked if I was." Newkirk shrugged. "It wasn't any of his business."

Hogan and his men stared at him. Newkirk drank his coffee, smiling. "Why would you say such a thing?" Kinch sputtered.

"Because it doesn't matter. Who cares if I am sleeping with all of you?"

"Maybe we do," LeBeau blurted. "Newkirk, it's not true!"

"And you know it. I know it. Why does it matter?"

Hogan sighed in vexation. Newkirk winked and left. Hogan rubbed his head. "Isn't that just great?" he muttered.

"All of us," Kinch said. "God. What if Drake believes it?"

"He'd think she has a lot of stamina," LeBeau murmured. Both Kinch and Hogan stared at him. "What?"

---------


	15. Chapter 15

"Carter?"  Carter turned as Newkirk picked his way to him. "You would pick the worst ruddy spot," Newkirk muttered. "Why did you have to volunteer to clean the kitchen?"

"I was assigned," Carter said. "What's up, Newkirk?"

"Look, don't worry about what he said." Newkirk leaned against a wall. "You know it's not true."

"That's just it. He thinks you're with all of us!" Carter glared at his friend.

"So what?"

"It's not true. You're not---you're not like that."

"Andrew, what does it matter? He's out in a day or so and that's that."

"You deserve better than that. Your reputation could be ruined!"

Newkirk cocked an eyebrow. "Mate, my reputation isn't great, no matter what."

"But you're not a floozy!"

"Floozy?" Newkirk blinked. "I'm a bloke, remember? This body is just a disguise."

"You're woman enough."

Newkirk sighed, rubbed his neck. "Look, Carter, I'm sorry. I gave him the idea when I ruddy said I could be shagging the lot of you and it wouldn't change what he did."

Carter stared at him. "You said something?"  "It wouldn't. Change anything, I mean." Carter looked at him. "Just forget it. I'll help you clean."

Carter watched him for a moment. "Who would you date?" he asked. "If you were a real girl, I mean. Of us."

Newkirk blinked. "I'm not answering that," he quietly said. "That's a ruddy trap. But any girl would be lucky to have you, mate."

Carter smiled. "Thanks," he said. They continued to clean. Colonel Hogan soon joined them.

"Looks good," he said.

"Thanks, sir," Carter said.

"Carter, you, myself, and LeBeau are taking Drake and his men out tomorrow night." He raised his hand. "Don't start, Newkirk. You and Kinch are staying here."

Newkirk's eyes narrowed. "Gov'nor, I can..."

"No, Newkirk! Just stay here and work on the plans for the factory!"

Newkirk dropped his gaze and stared at the floor. "Yes, sir," he growled.

Colonel Hogan watched them for a few minutes. "Come on," he said. His men followed him, Newkirk glumly kicking at the dirt.

The next night, Kinch and Newkirk watched their colleagues leave. "This stinks," Newkirk growsed.

"Welcome to my world," Kinch said.

"Sorry, mate," Newkirk muttered. "I know it's hard on you."

Kinch nodded. Newkirk paced the radio room and Kinch finally sighed. "Newkirk , I get enough of that from Colonel Hogan. Go do something."

Newkirk snorted and walked to the uniform room. He repaired a uniform, worked on the forged factory papers and then he paced around the tunnels some more. When Hogan, LeBeau, and Carter returned, he practically leaped at them. "Everyone all right?" he asked.

"We're fine," Hogan said. "Nice to know you care." He smiled.

"I was bored ruddy mad."

"It was easy," Carter said.

"Did you make coffee?" LeBeau asked.

"I think Kinch did," Newkirk said.

"Bonne."

"Why didn't you make it?" Carter asked.

"Because he makes tar," Kinch said. "Everything ok, sir?"

"Fine. Drake is on the sub with his men." He clasped Kinch's shoulder. "They should be in England soon."

"Long as they're gone. The Underground really needs to figure out what to do about Belinda. They radioed again."

Hogan sighed. "Damn. All right, I'll get on it. You were too good, Newkirk."

Newkirk grinned and his hair fell over his eyes. LeBeau and Carter rolled their eyes. "You are not that pretty, Newkirk," Kinch said.

"You didn't see her in the dress," LeBeau said. "Newkirk was tres belle."

"And it was slit up to here!" Carter touched his hip.

"It was not," Newkirk said. "And I was passable, nothing more. Just like the gov'nor said."

Hogan flinched minutely. "Enough talk about Newkirk. Let's plan on how to get Belinda married."

"And to whom ."

"Why not Klink?" Carter suggested.

"Because I'm not ruddy desprate," Newkirk snorted.

"You're not really Belinda," Kinch reminded. Newkirk shrugged.

"Has to be someone the Field Marshall will respect."

"Like Georing," LeBeau suggested.

"He's married," Hogan murmured. "We need a SS man. High ranked, perfect Aryan."

"I'll let you chew on that," Newkirk said. "Mind if I go ramble a bit?"

"Yes. The woods have patrols. You're in for the night," Hogan said.

"Feel like a blooming prisoner," Newkirk muttered.

When the men settled in for the night, Newkirk slipped off to the showers. Quietly he picked the shower lock and slid inside. As he dried off, he heard footfalls approaching and he inhaled in terror. Hurriedly he dressed, not bothering to bind his chest and silently tiptoed off, locking the door. He spotted Schiller and Mueller walking to the showers and he crept to his barracks. He opened the door and a hand yanked him inside. "What were you doing?" Hogan hissed.

"Showering," Newkirk whispered. His furious CO dragged him to his quarters.

"Why now?" Hogan snapped as he closed the door.

"I have to do it sometime," Newkirk snarled.

"You could..." Hogan stopped and blinked. "You--didn't dress." He swallowed hard.

"Didn't have time. Mueller and Schuller walking around." Newkirk ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be back to normal."

"Use my quarters," Hogan muttered. "I'll wait outside."

"For God's sake, Colonel, I'm Newkirk. Just turn your back," Newkirk said.

"I'll wait outside," Hogan repeated. He stepped outside the door and waited. Newkirk emerged a few minutes later, looking male again.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

"You're welcome."

The next night, Kinch sat by the radio. Hogan walked into the room, muttering to himself. "Everything all right Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"Just trying to figure out how to marry off Belinda." Hogan rubbed his temples. Kinch nodded. Hogan cocked his head. "You all right Kinch?"

"Can I ask you something sir? Between you and me?"

"Of course."

"What are you going to do about Newkirk?"

Hogan blinked. "I'm sorry. Lost me there, Kinch."

"Colonel, she's a woman." Kinch inhaled. "This incident with Drake--I wondered when this would occur. Women don't belong in a war, sir. Especially not in a POW camp."

"He's a man, Kinch."

"He _was_ a man. She shouldn't be in a such a risky job. I mean, what happens when a similiar incident occurs? What happens when she can't react in time? None of us are capable of working with that kind of trauma."

"I think Newkirk can take care of himself."

"Like she did with Drake?"

Hogan smiled grimly. "I think he did just fine."

"But had he been a man, it wouldn't have happened. Women don't belong on the front lines."

"Tell that to Tiger," Hogan said.

Kinch nodded. "That's true," he admitted. "Then perhaps she should go to the Underground. We still have three months. Sooner or later, the Krauts will discover her here. And what about our own men? Can we protect her from everyone?"

"I hate to think about one of my men attacking another," Hogan said.

"Colonel, she's a woman. She doesn't have a man's strength, quickness, or stamina."

"It's Newkirk, Kinch."

"I know that, sir. That's what makes this so hard. Newkirk's one of us but she's a woman."

"You find him different from before?"

Kinch just stared at Hogan. "Don't you?"

"Just physically."

"Maybe I see her more as a woman than you," Kinch chuckled. He sobered quickly. "It worries me, Colonel, that's all. Lord knows, she tries, but she is an increased risk just by being female. Let's face it, women don't belong in certain places."

"It bothers you that much?"

"Do you want your sister fighting like Newkirk does?" Kinch toyed with his coffee cup. "Whatever you decide, I'll do, sir. I just wanted you to know my concerns."

"I appreciate it, Kinch. Anything else?"

Kinch fiddled with his headphones. "She's too pretty," he finally stated. "I see Newkirk but I see the woman--Perrin--more."

Hogan nodded. "She is attractive."

Kinch glanced at him. "Was she really that good looking at the dance? I mean, you said she was passable, right?"

Hogan groaned. "I said, she'd do." Kinch cocked an eyebrow expectedly. "She was pretty."

"Sorry I missed it," Kinch said. Hogan looked at him. "Sir, for you to say she was pretty in that tone meant she was a knockout."

Hogan rolled his eyes.

Newkirk silently walked away.

-----------


	16. Chapter 16

Carter drowsily opened his eyes. Newkirk was walking across the barracks and slipping out the door. "Newkirk?" he whispered. Newkirk looked over his shoulder and nodded at him. Then he closed the door. Carter shook his head and dressed. LeBeau woke as he put on his boots.

"Time already?" LeBeau asked.

Carter gestured helplessly and walked outside. The icy air made his lungs burn and he looked for Newkirk. His friend leaned against the barracks wall, smoking. Schultz stalked their way. "Why are you outside already, Newkirk? You are not supposed to be outside until I call you!"

"Sod off, Schultz."

Carter stiffened as did Schultz. "Do not speak to me that way, Englander," Schultz ordered.

"Newkirk, don't," Carter whispered.

"Are you saying I don't belong in certain places?" Newkirk demanded.

"You are a prisoner," Schultz said. "You belong in your barracks."

Newkirk narrowed his eyes and Carter pushed gently on his arm. "Come on, Newkirk. Let's just get in line."

Newkirk looked at him and slowly followed him to line. As the men lined up, Carter watched Newkirk. Newkirk stared at Klink in such a stony, emotionless manner it sent chills up his spine. In the barracks, Carter sat next to Newkirk and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks," Newkirk said.

"Newkirk, what's wrong?" Carter asked quietly.

"Fine, mate."

Hogan glanced at them. "Coffee fresh?"

"It's great," Carter exclaimed.

Newkirk sipped his coffee, staring at the wall. Hogan glanced at Carter who lifted his shoulders in a helpless gesture. "You all right, Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

"I'm fine. Have trash detail." He stood and left the barracks.

Hogan looked at Carter. "I don't know, Colonel," Carter said. "He woke up grumpy."

"Great."

Carter drifted after Newkirk, watching over his friend from a discreet distance. Newkirk ignored him, ignored all his friends and fellow prisoners. LeBeau joined Carter. "Why are you watching Newkirk?"

"He's grouchy today."

"Everyone had bad days, mon ami."

"I dunno, LeBeau. He just stared at Klink like he wanted to kill him."

"Perhaps it is that time for him."

Carter winced. "Don't even joke about that, Louis!"

LeBeau shrugged. They watched until Newkirk finished and headed their way. "How are you doing?" Carter hesitantly asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" Newkirk snapped.

"Just asking. Geez," Carter muttered.

Newkirk spent that day pacing, smoking, and carving. Carter played cards with LeBeau and Kinch and kept an eye on Newkirk. As night approached, Hogan gathered his men and they headed into his quarters. Hogan looked at Newkirk. "Factory. Are the papers ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. We need to get a truck from the motorpool. Kinch, you and LeBeau get that. Two nights from tonight. We'll need bombs, Carter. Newkirk, four uniforms for me, you, Carter, and LeBeau. Abwher, I think. Or SS. Timer bombs, Carter."

"You bet!"

Hogan smiled at Carter. "Kinch, send London our supply list for the month."

"Sure thing, Colonel."

"Newkirk, you willing to seek out your 'boyfriend'? See if you can get new information at the Haufbrau tonight?"

Newkirk eyed his CO. Carter stiffened again. It wasn't the same gaze Newkirk given Klink but it was related. Hogan immediately froze. "Sure," Newkirk replied after a silent moment. "I'll go prep."

"If this is going to be a problem, Newkirk..."

"It's fine." Newkirk crossed his arms over his chest. "Anything else?"

"Just be careful."

"I'll be fine."

"I can go with," LeBeau suggested.

"Like before?" Newkirk snapped. "I don't need any ruddy hand holding! I can do my job."

"Stop it," Hogan said. "Newkirk, go get ready."

Newkirk left quickly. Hogan frowned. "Should I follow him?" LeBeau asked.

Hogan sighed. "He'll be expecting that." He paced a few feet. "Go ahead, LeBeau."

LeBeau shadowed Newkirk to the Haufbrau. In the hot, smoky bar, LeBeau watched his friend. Newkirk sipped a beer and chatted animatedly with local soldiers. LeBeau found it unsettling to see his friend, a man he knew well, flirting with all the ease of a born woman. Newkirk soon focused on one soldier. When Newkirk left with this man, LeBeau quickly followed. He spotted Newkirk laughing in the soldier's arms. LeBeau watched patiently until Newkirk left the soldier with a saucy wink and hip swish. LeBeau tailed Newkirk back to the Stalag.

As he descended the ladder, Newkirk waited for him. "I didn't need you," he spat.

"I had my orders," LeBeau said.

"Damn it, Louie!"

"Did you get the information?" LeBeau asked.

"Yes," Newkirk snarled.

Carter appeared with Wilson. "How'd it go?" Carter asked.

"Why not ask my shadow?" Newkirk demanded. He shoved past Carter and stalked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Wilson asked.

"Bad day," LeBeau suggested.

"I'd say." Wilson shook his head. "I hope she's not going to the Colonel with that attitude."

Hogan stood by Kinch as Newkirk walked stiffly into the room. "How'd it go?" Hogan asked.

"Fine," Newkirk said. The sharp bite made Hogan jerk. "Here's the information." He pulled a piece of paper from his tight green sweater. Hogan scanned it and nodded.

"Nice work."

"Thank you."

"You all right?" Hogan questioned.

Newkirk glowered. "I'm ruddy terrific," he spat. "Everyone can stop worrying."

"Cool it, Newkirk," Kinch said.

Newkirk pressed his lips tightly together. Hogan reached out to squeeze his shoulder and Newkirk stonily allowed it. "All right I give up. Now what's the problem?" Hogan ordered.

"What problem? I'm fine." Newkirk spun on his heel and left.

Hogan rubbed his aching head.

The next morning, Hogan plotted out the factory job. Kinch and Carter leaned over the table with him while Newkirk and LeBeau drank coffee. "This is going to have to be quick," Hogan said. He frowned.

"Wish I could help more," Kinch said.

"Sorry, Kinch." Hogan slapped his shoulder. "You're just not a typical German."

"Thank you, Colonel. That's a compliment."

"And maybe you just don't belong in certain places."

"Newkirk!"

The chorus of yells only made Newkirk take another drink of coffee. Kinch inhaled sharply. Newkirk gazed at Kinch coolly. "You have no problem saying it about me. Is there a problem with me saying the same thing?"

"That's enough, Newkirk." Hogan's voice crackled with ice. "That was a private conversation. I'm sorry you overheard it."

"It's all right, Colonel." Kinch didn't take his eyes off Newkirk. "He's got a right to be sore."

"What happened?" LeBeau asked.

"Nothing," Hogan said. "Carter, you and LeBeau step out for a minute." Carter and LeBeau reluctantly left. Hogan turned to Newkirk. "As for you, _Corporal_, you can apologize any time."

"For what? Am I not repeating just what he said? If women don't belong certain places, why not blacks? Or Irish? Or Yanks or Italians or anyone?"

Kinch sighed. "It's not the same. Women are different, Newkirk."

"Tell me one thing you can do that that I can't."

"I work the radio better. And I can fix things."

"And I can pick locks and nick things. It's not what sex I am, it's my ruddy skills."

"And Drake?" Kinch looked troubled. "If something like that happens again..."  "I'll take care of it. Like I did before."

"And if you can't?"

"That's my problem, mate."

Kinch glanced at Hogan then back to Newkirk. "Would you want your sister doing what you do?"

"If it keeps the bleedin' Krauts out, yes. I understand you're worried but I can do this. Woman or not. And if we don't beat the Krauts, you won't have to worry. All of us will have places. And no one will be safe."

Kinch sighed. "Can I speak to Newkirk alone, sir?"

"Sure," Hogan agreed. He stepped out of the room and Kinch looked at Newkirk.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm thinking of women the same way most whites think of me."

"I didn't ask for this body, Kinch."

"I know."

"And I am still a bloke." Newkirk grinned. "Despite the womanly features."

"You sure don't look like a bloke," Kinch said.

Newkirk shrugged. "Sorry."

Kinch held out his hand. "Truce?"

Newkirk clasped his hand. "Course, mate." Newkirk suddenly looked embarassed. "You know, your race never mattered to me."

"Let me date your sister?"

"That's up to them. You think I'm bad, Elizabeth and Mavis will eat you up."

"God." Kinch rolled his eyes.

"Think we should let the gov'nor in?"

"It is his room."

Newkirk chuckled. He opened the door and Hogan, Carter, and LeBeau looked up. "Everything ok?" Hogan asked.

"Course."

Hogan gazed at his men as they all clustered together. Newkirk and Kinch stood side by side, comfortable with each other. "Are you done acting like children?" LeBeau sniffed.

"Easy there, Louie. Haven't even started on you yet."

"He was following my orders," Hogan said sharply.

"You worry too much," Newkirk said.

"Do you wonder why?" Carter muttered. Newkirk snorted and Carter grinned.

Hogan began going over the mission again.


	17. Chapter 17

Carter watched as Newkirk raked the flower beds. LeBeau joined him, handing him some cocoa. "Thanks," Carter said.

LeBeau studied his friend. "Andre, I need to ask you something. Are you falling for Perrin?"

Carter stared at him. "Gosh, no! I mean, it's Newkirk! He's not a girl, not really." He looked at Newkirk. "I tell myself it's a costume he wears sometimes."

"He makes a pretty woman."

"What if he has to stay a woman?" Carter looked at LeBeau. "I mean, he can't be an air gunner. What will he do?"

LeBeau bit his lip. "I wondered about that, too. She could get married, have a family."

"But he's a man. Or used to be. Good luck explaining that."

"She is lovely, mon ami. She would have no problems getting men."

"And what about what she wants? Maybe she wants to continue in the RAF. Or being in a circus or to be a magician."

"Problems, guys?"

Colonel Hogan loomed over his men. "Hello, mon Colonel. We were discussing Perrin." LeBeau looked at Newkirk who now chatted with Olson.

"What's wrong with Newkirk?"

"What if she has to stay a woman? I mean, what does she do?"

Hogan inhaled. "He'll be a man soon."

"And if he doesn't get to switch back?"

Hogan frowned. "We'll worry about that later."

"What will she do?" Carter asked. "The RAF won't let her fly and let's face it, women don't do what Newkirk does."

"She'll be fine." Hogan looked at Newkirk. LeBeau watched his CO's face fill with worry. "I'll make sure of it."

Newkirk looked at his friends and exhaled loudly. WIlson sauntered over. "You all right, Newkirk?"

"Tell the others they can stop worrying." Newkirk leaned on his rake.

"I don't think that'll help but I'll try."

"You don't worry."

"Because the Colonel does enough for all of us."

Yells drew their attention. "It's the General," Wilson said as Burkhalter drove through the gates.

"And his sister." Newkirk watched Frau Linkmeyer emerge from the car. Klink scurried out, fawning over the General. Newkirk sighed and walked over to Frau Linkmeyer.

"Can I help you, Frau Linkmeyer?"

"Bring my bags, Corporal." Newkirk followed the heavy set woman into Klink's guest quarters. "Where is Klink? Oogling that skinny secretary of his?"

"I don't know, " Newkirk said, placing the bags near the stove.

"Men," Frau Linkmeyer snorted. "All interested in pretty toothpicks. Not one pays attention to the mind."

"Isn't that the truth?" Newkirk muttered.

"How would you know?" Frau Linkmeyer stared at Newkirk.

Newkirk thought quickly. "Me sister, Frau Linkmeyer. She thought she found a bloke who really cared for her. But he played her for a fool, ditched her for some pretty blond. Now, my sister may not be the most physically gorgeous but she's smart as a whip, has a 'eart big as all outdoors. Any man would be lucky to get a smile from her. It hurts to read how bad she feels because someone couldn't see what she's really like." He smiled. "Kind of like you and the Kommandant. Begging your pardon but he's a fool not to see you for what you are."

"You are so right, Corporal. What is your name again?"  "I'm Corporal Newkirk."

"Hmm." She eyed him up and down. "Join us for dinner tonight, Corporal."

"Oh, I can't, Frau Linkmeyer. I'm only a Corporal."

"Your Colonel will be there. ALBERT!"

General Burkhalter hurried in with Klink at his heels. Newkirk wasn't surprised to see Colonel Hogan saunter in behind Klink. Hogan's eyes widened as he saw Newkirk. "What is this man doing here?" Burkhalter demanded.

"He carried my bags," Frau snapped. "He will be joining us for dinner."

"Corporal Newkirk?" Klink asked. "Why?"

"Because I want him to. He is considerate and kind and understands women."

"He's the enemy," General Burkhalter exclaimed.

"He's right, Frau Linkmeyer," Newkirk said.

"Bah. He joins us, Albert, along with Hogan."

"All right."

Newkirk looked at Hogan with wide eyes. "We'd be honored," Hogan said. "We'll tell LeBeau. Come on, Newkirk."

"Yes, sir."

They headed for the barracks. "What is that about?" Hogan demanded.

"I don't know. She was upset and I sympathized with her."

"Great. Well, I hope you're ready to be bored."

"I have to ruddy go?!"

"Yes. Frau Linkmeyer insists."

LeBeau, Carter, and Kinch laughed themselves almost sick when they heard. Newkirk frowned and rolled his eyes. "You'll be there, too, mate," Newkirk snapped to LeBeau.

"I was not flirting with Frau Linkmeyer," LeBeau chuckled. "I only need to cook."

"I wasn't flirting! I listened. She might be a bleeding nutjob but I can be polite."

Hogan laughed. "It might be nice to have some allied company," he said.

The dinner went well with Frau Linkmeyer focusing on Newkirk more than Klink or Hogan. Newkirk was oddly quiet, almost seeming to want to disappear. Yet he listened to Frau Linkmeyer, answered her questions, and tried to be diplomatic. As he was usually waiting on people rather than eating with them, Hogan forgave Newkirk his strange almost-timidity. After dinner, Newkirk practically threw himself out the door to return to the barracks. Hogan stayed awhile longer then left. "You have a new admirer," Hogan said.

Carter chuckled and Newkirk sighed. "Maybe you can date her," Carter teased.

"Not bloody likely."

--------

Newkirk deftly picked his way to the fairy circle. Hogan quietly followed. At the ring, Newkirk called Selene's name softly. She appeared almost immediately, dressed in rich purple. Beside her was another elven woman with shimmering grey eyes and inky black hair. "Peter," Selene greeted. "And Robert. Welcome."

Newkirk stepped over the ring of stones. Hogan followed and both stood in front on Selene. "This is Arema. She is the sorcerer who cast the spell," Selene introduced.

"I beg your forgiveness," Arema said. "You should never have been caught in my spell, Peter."

"Thank you," Newkirk said.

"I owe you an enormous boon. What may I do for you?"

Newkirk shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you. I just need to become me again." Then a thoughtful look entered his eyes. "Just a moment." He walked to the women and murmured to them.

Hogan shifted his feet. Arema nodded, took Newkirk aside, and light encircled him. It glowed vividly for several minutes then faded. Newkirk opened his eyes and smiled wistfully. Arema handed Newkirk a small bottle, kissed his cheek, and looked at Hogan with a smile. "And now I can return you to your original gender. If you agree, that is."

Hogan and Newkirk exchanged looks. "I'm ready," Newkirk said.

Hogan glanced at Selene as Arema touched Newkirk. "This isn't going to hurt, is it?"

"Far less than the change to woman," Selene said.

Newkirk stood statue still as silvery mist wrapped around him. The mist thickened. Suddenly Newkirk screamed, a terrifying shriek that threw Hogan back to the night Newkirk had been first changed. Selene jerked. Hogan grabbed the elf's arm. "What's wrong?"

"I am not sure," Selene stammered. The fog slowly disappated. Arema knelt near an unconcious Newkirk, cradling him in her arms.

"What happened?" Hogan asked, rushing to Newkirk.

"It should not have hurt so much. Part of him must have wished very hard to stay a woman," Arema said. She stroked Newkirk's hair. "To change the original to the other gender is difficult because the body only knows the original. It hurts because the body is changing to what it has never been. To change back, however, rarely is so painful as the body is returning to what it knew before." She touched Newkirk's face. "He's all right now."

Hogan breathed out as Newkirk groaned. "Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

"I hear you, gov. God, that hurts." He sat up slowly. "How do I look?"

Hogan looked at Newkirk. "Just like before." He grinned. "I kinda like girl Newkirk better. At least she was prettier." He held out his hand. Newkirk grasped it and Hogan pulled him to his feet. Hogan felt shaking under his fingertips. "Newkirk?"

"Just a bit wonky, gov'nor." Newkirk breathed a little harder. "I'll be all right."

Hogan looked at Arema. "How did you make her so lovely? None of the men turned women were even average."

"Just a slight magical twist. The bodies were theirs. It was a bit of revenge ensuring they were all attractive physically."

"So you were magically pretty," Hogan chuckled. He let go of Newkirk belatedly.

"Actually most of it was Peter. If he'd been born a woman, he'd look like I made him. I did enhance a little but not much." Arema touched Newkirk's shoulder. "I apologize again."

"It's all right." Newkirk breathed hard again. "Thank you for helping me."

"Either of you may call on us anytime," Selene said. She kissed Newkirk gently. "I wish you well." Selene then kissed Hogan. "Good luck, warriors."

As the men headed back to Stalag 13, Hogan watched Newkirk closely. Newkirk moved slowly, stiffly. Yet soon he was moving easily. "You all right?"

Newkirk nodded. "Fine. Just getting used to being myself again."

Hogan slapped Newkirk's shoulder lightly. "Good to have you back." He eyed Newkirk. "What did you ask for? That first time?"

"Nothing much, gov." Newkirk shrugged his shoulders. He evaded Hogan's curious gaze.

"All right," Hogan said.

Back at camp, Newkirk was greeted with hugs and slaps on the back. "Back to normal," Kinch said.

"As normal as we get."

The next few weeks ran smoothly yet Newkirk noticed a few odd changes in his friends. He finally sat down next to Carter. "Carter, is there a problem?"

"No, Newkirk."

"Come on, mate," he said.

Carter smiled slightly. "I just kind of miss Perrin," he admitted. "I'm writing a letter to a woman I know and a woman's advice would be nice."

Newkirk sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Perrin, remember?" He lifted his head, looked at Carter.

"But you're a man again."

"I remember being a woman." Newkirk cocked his eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"What to say."

Newkirk bit back the sharp retort and breathed deep. "All right. Let's start from the beginning."

Hogan watched the two men talk. He smiled to himself. "Something funny, Colonel?" Kinch asked. LeBeau looked at both of them.

"Maybe being a woman isn't so bad."

"Do you want to be one?" LeBeau asked.

"No," Hogan quickly replied. "But I bet it's a learning experience."

"Newkirk certainly won over Frau Linkmeyer," Kinch said.

"That he did." Hogan straightened.

"Think he misses Perrin?" LeBeau asked.

"Why would any man miss that?" Kinch asked.

"He _is_ Perrin," Hogan reminded. "All of us have a female side. Newkirk's just took physical form."

Kinch and LeBeau glanced at him. Then LeBeau shrugged. "If you say so, mon Colonel. Personally, I am nothing like la femme."

Hogan snorted. He still wondered what Newkirk had wished for. One night, a few weeks later, he made a detour to the fairy ring. "Selene?" he whispered.

"I am here, Robert." Selene appeared. "How can I help you?"

"Newkirk asked for a favor."

Selene nodded. "Yes. A very small boon."

"What was it?"

Selene smiled. "He asked for a glimpse into possible futures."

Hogan twitched. "Must not be much for ten minutes," he joked.

"Ten minutes for us. Lifetimes for him."

Hogan pursed his lips. "What were they like?"

Selene shook her head, eyes bright. "I'm sorry. Peter's dreams are his."

Hogan frowned thoughtfully. "All right."

"Is there more that bothers you?"

"I don't think all your magic is gone. I mean, there are still disturbing glimpses of the woman rather than Peter."

Selene glided around the circle. "The spell is gone, Robert. Anything left over belongs to you and your men."

Hogan sighed. "I worried about that."

Newkirk sat outside the barracks, watching the leaves ripple in the spring breeze. Carter ambled over and sat next to him. "You all right?"

"Yes. Thinking."

Newkirk stretched and Carter looked at his best friend, his older brother in so many ways. "Do you miss being a girl?" he asked.

"Don't be daft."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"I'm a man, mate."

Carter hesitantly wrapped an arm around Newkirk's shoulders. Newkirk stiffened briefly then leaned into him. "Thanks," Newkirk murmured. Then Newkirk gently pulled away. Carter patted his back.

"Come on, girls," came a voice. "Break it up." Simmons and Trenton ambled over. Newkirk's eyes narrowed and without warning, he launched himself at Simmons.

"Newkirk, no!" Carter grabbed for Newkirk. Men rushed over, yelling encouragement and warnings. Carter dodged a flying fist, trying to grasp Newkirk's arm or collar. He swallowed hard. Newkirk had Simmons down, hands locked around his throat. "Newkirk, let go!" He seized Newkirk's collar.

Hands joined his and they pulled. Newkirk reluctantly let go and shook himself, wiping a bloody lip. Simmons scrambled up, wheezing. "What is going on?" Baker demanded, still holding Newkirk's arm.

"He's psychotic," Simmons stammered.

"What is going on?" Colonel Hogan strode over, eyes flashing. Newkirk breathed hard but avoided looking at Hogan. Simmons looked at his feet. "I asked a question, corporals!"

"He tried to kill me."

"If I wanted you dead, mate, you'd be dead."

"You're mad!"

"You asked for it," Newkirk said.

"Enough," Hogan said. "You've both volunteered for extra duties. Simmons, you get kitchen duty. Newkirk, report for barracks repair."

"Yes, sir," Simmons muttered.

"Yes, sir."

"Everyone get moving."

Hogan looked at Newkirk. "Walk with me, Newkirk," Hogan said quietly. His English corporal followed him. Alone, Hogan looked at him. "Is there a problem?"

"Simmons is an idiot," Newkirk said. Hogan frowned. "He got under my skin."

"Newkirk, if you can't keep control..."

"What, gov? Simmons is an arse and he got what he asked for."

Hogan's frown deepened. "All right. You need a break. Take tonight off but be careful."

Newkirk sighed. Late that night, he left the camp and walked the woods. Why he felt so erratic, he didn't know. He rubbed his eyes. Without planning, he found himself at the fairy circle. He stood at the circle edge and stared. "Selene?" he whispered.

"Hello, Peter." Newkirk turned. Selene glided to him. "I'm wondered if you would come." She wore a sleek outfit of shadowy grey and knee high charcoal colored boots.

"Why?"

"You have had a dramatic shift in your life. It is only natural you'd come here." Her eyes, amazingly liquid, gazed at him and seemed to stare into his soul. "We've changed you and for that I apologize. We can not undo what we have done."

"I'm all right. My mates have changed, not me."

Selene smiled. "I think you've changed more than you know." She reached out and gently touched Newkirk's shoulder. "You have known both genders and that is rare indeed for a human."

"Best of both worlds, hmm?" Newkirk grinned.

"Actually, yes."

Selene walked with Newkirk, gently touching his shoulder from time to time. Newkirk felt oddly soothed as they paced through the trees. A pair of foxes romped in the moonlight, their three cubs darting around them. The vixen growled and pinned her mate to the ground. Then both reared back and wrestled. Newkirk watched the animals play. When the foxes left, he sighed. "I should be heading back to camp," he said. "Thanks, Selene."

"Anytime, Peter."

Newkirk walked back to camp. In the barracks, he looked at his sleeping friends, studied them and then Hogan's door. Finally he laid down.

Hogan watched his thief look around the barracks. He saw Newkirk's face change, soften into something much like the woman he had been. Then Newkirk looked at his door, watched it with the same tender gaze and crawled into his bunk. Hogan thoughtfully regarded him. Then he laid down as well.

The next day Newkirk strolled over to him. "Can we talk, gov?"

"Of course."

Newkirk looked at his CO. "I'm sorry about yesterday. You're right. I was a little rattled. It's been odd being a bloke then a bird then back to being a bloke. But I'm fine, gov. Just had to balance myself a bit."

"You've done extremely well." Hogan gazed at him with a curious look on his face.

"Gov?"

Hogan shook his head. "Nothing."

"What would you 'ave done if I had to stay a girl?"

"I could have always used an aide."

Newkirk blinked. "You would have allowed me to be your aide?"

"Certainly. You know how I like my coffee, can keep track of my schedule, and keep me up to date."

Newkirk studied him. "Thank you," he said gratefully. "I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"Could you 'old that aide job for me? You never know, I might just show up."

Hogan nodded. "Not a problem."

Newkirk smiled, a genuine smile unlike his usual cocky grin or brash smirk, and walked off. "Barracks repair," he said over his shoulder.


End file.
